Como ser um trouxa em 10 dias
by Mah Clarinha
Summary: Tiago, cansado de levar foras de Lílian, resolve passar 10 dias em Londres como trouxa. Será que, contando com a ajuda de seus amigos Sirius e Remo, ele poderá decifrar a mente da sua ruivinha e finalmente conquistála?
1. Bloco de Registros Marotos

**_Resumo:_** Tiago, cansado de levar foras de Lílian, resolve passar 10 dias em Londres como trouxa. Será que, contando com a ajuda de seus amigos Sirius e Remo, ele poderá decifrar a mente da sua ruivinha e finalmente conquistá-la?

**_Disclaimer:_ **O mundo de Harry Potter pertence J.K.Rowling e esta fic é baseada num desafio proposto pela Thelma.

**_Sobre a fic:_ **Essa fic era para o Marauders Festival, que infelizmente acabou não acontecendo. Eu aceitei o desafio **"Para tentar entender Lily melhor, James resolve passar um tempo como trouxa"**, proposto pela **Thelma**, portanto, isso é crédito dela.

Sobre a fic em si não há muito que falar. Ela é narrada do ponto de vista do Tiago, mas há comentários dos outros marotos no final de cada relato (isso só poderá ser visto a partir do próximo capítulo), tem essa minúscula introdução (que eu julgo ser inútil e sem graça) e mais não sei quantos capítulos bem maiores. Ainda estou no começo dela (capítulo 4), mas prometo postar com uma considerável freqüência.

Ah... Por favor ignorem esse título tosco da fic. Eu realmente não tenho jeito com títulos, vocês irão perceber isso pelos nomes dos capítulos... '

Gostaria de agradecer a **Flavinha ****Greeneye**, que tem a santa paciência de betar essa coisa. Obrigado beta ! Você tem me ajudado muito :)

**Bloco de Registros Marotos **

Eu não gostaria de chamar isso de um diário, porque não é. Diários são coisas de garotas, um maroto do meu porte jamais usaria um diário! Onde minha reputação pararia se eu tivesse um! Não, não... Isso definitivamente não passa de um caderno de anotações.

Meu amigo Almofadinhas está aqui do meu lado dizendo que deveríamos chamar esse monte de pergaminho que _não_ é um diário de "bloco de registro marotos". Eu gostei do nome, já que de fato esse lugar é destinado para registrar uma aventura marota. Ok, talvez não seja uma aventura, apenas mais uma enorme confusão que acabamos de nos meter. Correção: eu acabei de me meter, mas como sou um bom amigo, incluo o Aluado, o Almofadinhas e o Rabicho também.

Bem... Isso pode ser uma confusão, mas também pode ser a chave para compreender a minha ruivinha. Sim, ela é a culpada por eu estar perdendo tempo nesse di... _bloco de registros marotos_. Para variar, o meu mundo sempre gira em torno daquele par de olhos verdes, o único par de olhos feminino de Hogwarts que insiste em não cair sobre mim.

(Sirius) O único entre o 1/5 destinado a você, Pontas. Porque os restantes 4/5 dos pares de olhos femininos só querem olhar para mim...

(Pedro) Boa essa, Almofadinhas...

(Sirius) Obrigado! Mas é a pura verdade...

(Remo) Começou o surto de 'meu ego é enorme' do Sirius...

Vocês querem parar de interromper! Por acaso vocês sofrem de perda de memória? Esqueceram o combinado? Vocês só poderão escrever aqui no final de cada dia, depois que EU terminar de narrar tudo!

(Sirius) Não enche, Pon...-letra borrada-

Privacidade e respeito são duas coisas muito difíceis de se encontrar hoje em dia, principalmente se seus amigos se chamarem Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew... Eu tive que me trancar no banheiro para poder terminar de escrever nisso aqui. Se eu não tivesse tanta fé de que isso me ajudará com a Lily, eu com certeza já teria desistido dessa história.

Bem... Vou (finalmente!) começar minha narração: Acho que tudo começou na aula de História da Magia de ontem...

**_Nota da Autora:_ **Eu disse que a introdução era pequena e inútil, mas não se preocupem pq os capítulos são bem maiores e, digamos, decentes. Não vou demorar muito para atualizar, pq é injusto deixar a fic somente com essa titica. O primeiro capítulo será postado provavelmente no início dessa semana.

Comentem, por favor ! Eu adoro receber reviews e ela me estimulam muito ! ;)

Beijooos para todos !

Mah


	2. A incompreensível Lílian Evans

**Capítulo 1- A incompreensível Lílian Evans**

Era só eu ou aquela aula estava muito chata! Bem, vejamos... O Almofadinhas roncava do meu lado -não sei nem como o professor não escutou, eu nunca consigo dormir de noite com esse trator!-, o Aluado fazia jus ao seu apelido e olhava distraidamente pela janela, o Pedrinho também dormia -ou pelo menos tentava já que estava bem atrás do ronco do Sirius-. E, na primeira carteira, a Evans era a única que escrevia no caderno, mas quem é um bom observador como eu, que não tira os olhos dessa ruivinha, perceberia que ela não chegava nem perto de escrever o que o professor está explicando, pelos leves movimentos da pena eu diria que estava desenhando...

Se até a monitora certinha Lílian Evans não prestava atenção na aula é porque a situação estava crítica! Eu odeio aula monótona! E para piorar é com a Lufa-Lufa, se pelo menos fosse com a Sonserina eu e o Almofadinhas podíamos azarar o Seboso, assim o Sirius não estaria colaborando para a poluição sonora da sala com seus roncos e eu não estaria chegando ao ponto de reparar nos _leves movimentos da pena_ da Evans! Afe...

O meu único consolo era que estávamos no último tempo de sexta feira e domingo começam as férias de natal. Uma semana inteira sem ouvir os professores falando dos N.I.E.M´S, que maravilha! Além de que eu adoro esse período porque Hogwarts sempre esvazia. Ano passado, por exemplo, na Grifinória só ficou eu, o resto dos Marotos, um pessoal do quarto ano e a Lily com uma amiga. Muito proveitosa aquelas férias... Eu ainda posso sentir a dor do tapa que levei da minha ruivinha depois de tê-la beijado na ceia de natal! Ta, eu não diria que a parte do tapa foi boa, mas convenhamos que o que veio antes foi, e muito!

Eu não entendo porque essa garota não aceita logo um convite meu para sair! Ela deve ser louca ou algo parecido... Uma vez eu até me questionei se a Lily realmente gosta de homem, mas daí ela começou a namorar aquele pastel da Corvinal. Eu realmente não sei o que ele tem que eu não tenho, aliás, eu sei sim: ele tem um nariz do tamanho do mundo e que, diga-se de passagem, ficou meio torto depois que eu "acidentalmente" o soquei numa partida de quadribol. A Evans quase me matou naquele dia...

Eu estava tão distraído pensando na Evans que nem percebi quando a mesma se levantou e começou a guardar o material para sair. Virei-me então para Sirius que estava literalmente desmaiado do meu lado.

"Almofadinhas! A aula acabou..." Quem disse que ele acorda assim? Com o Sirius é necessário tomar medidas drásticas. "ACORDA, SEU PULGUENTO!"

Ainda bem que o professor já tinha desaparecido pela parede- sim, ele é um fantasma!- e não escutou o meu grito. Já sobre o Almofadinhas eu não posso dizer o mesmo...

"Caramba, Pontas! Sabia que isso daqui é um ouvido?" Resmungou apontando para sua orelha.

"Caso vocês não tenham percebido a aula já acabou e estamos sozinhos nessa sala! Vocês podem discutir quando chegarmos no salão!" Remo, como sempre, me impede de retrucar o Sirius e iniciar uma discussão.

Saímos da sala resmungando, mas logo meu habitual sorriso estava estampado no meu rosto e minha mão voava em direção aos meus cabelos, motivo disso: Lílian Evans sozinha no corredor. Parecia esperar alguém e quando nos viu parou de bater com seus lindos pés no chão como se estivesse impaciente. Sabia que ela queria me ver...

"Hum... Lupin!" Doce ilusão! Era óbvio que ela queria falar com o Aluado. É sempre assim...

"Sim, Lily!" Se fosse comigo ela teria gritado para eu chamá-la de Evans, mas como é o Aluado ela apenas sorri. Arg...

"Nós temos que entregar a lista de pessoas que ficaram em Hogwarts hoje na reunião de monitores, alguns alunos já se inscreveram, eu posso deixar com você a lista para pregá-la no mural da Grifinória?"

"Claro, Lily!" Respondeu um sorridente Remo pegando o pergaminho das mãos da garota. Eu e Sirius quase que instantaneamente esticamos o pescoço por trás do Aluado para enxergar a lista também. Logo constatei que o nome da Evans não estava lá.

"Ué! Seu nome não está aqui Lily!"

"Por acaso é cego Potter! Não consegue ver que não está escrito!" Uma das coisas que eu mais amo na Lily é a simpatia dela... "E é Evans para você! EVANS!" Viu como eu falei?

"Eu percebi que seu nome não está escrito! Mas quero saber porque você não vai passar as ferias aqui comigo..."

"Em primeiro lugar, mesmo se eu ficasse em Hogwarts, não passaria minhas férias _com você_! Eu prezo o meu natal e não gostaria de estragá-lo com a sua companhia! E em segundo lugar, a minha vida não te interessa, portanto eu passo minhas férias aonde eu quiser e não te devo satisfações!"

"Eu só estava tentando ser amigável, Evans!"

"Eu não quero a sua amizade, Potter!"

"Eu sei que não quer, você quer ser mais que uma amiga minha..."

Percebi que Sirius, Remo e Rabicho mexiam a cabeça de mim para a Evans e da Evans para mim. Mas como o Aluado sempre sabe a hora de parar, antes que ela abrisse a boca para me responder _educadamente_, ele se pronunciou:

"Pode deixar que eu prego a lista no mural, Lily! Agora se nos permite temos que ir, tchau!"

Lily acenou com a cabeça enquanto nos afastávamos. Eu ainda olhei para trás e lhe lancei um beijo no ar, no qual ela recebeu bufando e revirando seus lindos olhos verdes!

"Aluado, quando você vai pregar essa lista no mural?"

"Depois do jantar... Por que o interesse, Pontas?"

"Por nada... Mas você não tinha um encontro com a Mandson depois do jantar?"

"Eu tenho um encontro com a Mandson depois do jantar."

Fiz então a minha melhor cara de amigo e disse:

"Então... Se quiser eu posso pregar essa lista para você... Assim não tem risco de você se atrasar para o encontro..."

Sirius, Pedro e Remo começaram a rir. Qual a graça? Poxa, eu só estou tentando ser um bom amigo, afinal o Aluado não costuma sair tanto assim (pelo menos não com a mesma freqüência minha ou do Sirius), não é justo ele se atrasar por uma mera obrigação de monitor...

"Pontas... Sabia que não demora nem dois minutos para pregar uma lista num mural? Isso não vai atrapalhar..." Remo disse contendo o riso.

"Nossa, Aluado... Eu só estou querendo ajudar..."

"Deixa ele, Aluado... Pobre Pontas! Só está querendo mostrar para a Lily que consegue fazer mais alguma coisa além se exibir por aí com um pomo..." Sirius sempre com seus comentários idiotas e totalmente dispensáveis.

"Cala a boca, Almofadinhas!" Respondi amarrando a cara. Aluado suspirou derrotado.

"Tudo bem, Pontas... Pode pregar a bendita lista..."

Abri um enorme sorriso e peguei a lista das mãos do Remo.

"Valeu, Aluado!"

* * *

Bem... O meu plano era simples: logo depois do jantar, eu pregaria a lista no Salão Comunal, provável lugar onde Lílian Evans estaria estudando e, conseqüentemente, me veria fazendo tal ato de solidariedade para o meu amigo. Assim ela sorriria para mim e, quem sabe, admitiria que me amava e me agarraria ali mesmo...

Ta, eu não esperava que ela fosse admitir que me amasse, nem que fosse me agarrar, mas pelo menos um sorrisinho ela tinha que me dar! Mas Lílian Evans é Lílian Evans, a garota mais difícil do mundo.

Bem... Eu não fui para o salão comunal _logo_ depois do jantar, na verdade, acho que me atrasei um pouquinho e quando cheguei lá já deviam ser mais de dez horas da noite. Eu não tenho culpa se a Lauren, uma corvinal que eu saí semana passada, precisava falar urgentemente comigo. O Almofadinhas sabe que a gente nunca deve deixar uma garota bonita na mão... Enfim, chegar mais tarde no salão foi até melhor, já que muitas pessoas tinham ido dormir e a Lily, ou melhor, a Lily e seus inúmeros livros estavam praticamente sozinhos naquela sala enorme.

Procurando fazer o máximo de barulho possível, afinal ela precisava me ver, eu me aproximei do mural e preguei a lista. Voltei-me para Lily, ela abaixou a cabeça rapidamente para o livro que estava lendo. Eu sabia! Ela estava me olhando o tempo todo! Não pude me conter e, sorrindo marotamente, me sentei numa cadeira vazia na mesa onde ela estava.

"Boa noite, Lily..."

"Noite, Potter" Ela respondeu sem sequer tirar os olhos do livro. Pelo menos ela não foi grossa como sempre... O meu plano deveria estar dando certo, não!

"Sabe... Eu acabei de pregar no mural aquela lista das pessoas que vão ficar aqui nas férias..."

"Parabéns, Potter. Pelo visto você sabe fazer alguma coisa além de se exibir por aí com um pomo..."

Eu revirei os olhos e ela provavelmente não viu, já que ainda não havia olhado pra mim desde que começamos essa conversa (sim! Eu estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com Lílian Evans! Pelo menos era o que parecia...).

"Eu estava apenas fazendo um favor ao meu amigo Remo, porque ele está muito ocupado agora..."

Dei um sorriso malicioso pensando em como o Aluado está _ocupado_... Lily apenas resmungou um '_ahan' _enquanto continuava lendo o livro. Aí está a única garota que consegue não elevar minha auto estima, será que ela prefere olhar par um bando de palavras num papel amarelo do que pro meu lindo rosto!

Um silêncio muito chato se instalou. Eu pude ficar admirando a Lily ler o maldito livro... Essa garota é realmente linda! Eu não vou descrevê-la como estava naquele momento, porque senão o Sirius vai ficar me zoando e o Remo vai dizer que eu estou apaixonado pela ruivinha. Aliás, vale ressaltar que eu não estou apaixonado por ela. A Lily é o maior desafio da minha vida, um desafio lindo e perfeito, mas somente um desafio!

"Porque você não vai passar as férias aqui em Hogwarts?" Alguém precisava quebrar o silêncio, e era óbvio que essa pessoa seria eu...

"Acho que você já me perguntou isso hoje." Ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou com um sorriso sarcástico. "Pelo menos agora você não falou a parte de 'ficar aqui comigo'!" Ahá! Lílian Evans lembra de cada palavra que eu falei para ela! Tudo bem que esse nosso diálogo tenha sido um pouco antes do jantar...

"Por acaso era isso que você queria, Lily? Eu posso falar... Por que você não vai ficar aqui comigo?" Fiz uma cara de abandonado e ela revirou os olhos.

"Não seja idiota, Potter!"

Eu dei aquele sorriso de arrasa corações que só eu sei dar (talvez o Almofadinhas também saiba, provavelmente aprendeu comigo) e fiz a pergunta de novo, mas dessa vez sem o 'ficar aqui comigo'. Não queria estragar tudo, afinal essa conversa com a Lily estava durando mais do esperado.

"Eu já te respondi: isso não te interessa!" ela tava voltando a ser grossa.

"Se não me interessasse, não estaria perguntando."

"Já te disseram que você é muito irritante?"

"Já! Na verdade, você mesma faz questão de me falar isso todos os dias, de manhã, de tarde e de noite!"

Foi então que Lílian abriu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça. Registrem bem esse momento: Lílian Evans, a minha ruivinha enfezada, sorriu para mim! Sorriu mesmo, mostrando seus lindos e brancos dentes! Ela estava conversando comigo e ainda sorriu! Naquele momento eu vi que meu plano deu certo...

"Eu vou, na verdade, por nenhum motivo importante. Meus pais querem que eu passe o Natal em casa, afinal faz cinco anos que eu passo aqui... com você" Completou divertida, eu sorri (estava adorando essa nossa rara troca de sorrisos!). Mas daí eu acho que ela percebeu o quanto estava sendo simpática comigo, porque logo se pôs séria. "Olha só para a hora, Potter! Já passou do horário de recolher!"

Lily se levantou e começou a arrumar os livros, me pus de pé e parei em frente a ela.

"Poxa, Lily... Seus pais iriam entender... é o nosso último natal em Hogwarts! Porque você não passa ele_ aqui_ _comigo_?" Cara, eu estava realmente perto da ruivinha! Tão perto que podia ver perfeitamente a íris verde daqueles olhos! Então, eu fiz o que qualquer homem em sã consciência faria naquele momento: eu passei uma das minhas mãos pela cintura dela, trazendo-a pra mim, e aproximei meu rosto para beijá-la.

E eu a beijei! E ela me beijou! Isso mesmo, a Lily correspondeu! No começo ela ficou parada, sem reação, mas depois eu senti as mãos dela me envolvendo pelo pescoço. Cara, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida (e olha que foram _muitos_...)

Sabe, nunca levei tão a sério aquele ditado: Tudo que é bom duro pouco. Poxa, e como era bom, e como durou pouco! Num momento a Lily me correspondia fervorosamente, no outro ela me empurrava com tudo, me fazendo cair no sofá, e me xingava. Não deu tempo para pensar em nada, quando dei por mim, a cabeleira ruiva dela já desaparecia na escada do dormitório feminino.

Que raiva que eu fiquei! Mulheres! Vai entender?

Subi para o dormitório e, como esperava, só Pedro estava lá dormindo. Remo deveria estar com a Mandson (porém pensando na Lisa) e o Sirius também deveria estar num encontro, afinal, era sexta feira à noite. Só pela Lily mesmo que eu acabei desperdiçando mais uma sexta (se bem que eu tive meu proveito, logo não foi um desperdício...).

Deitei na cama e logo peguei no sono. Quando acordei todos ainda estavam dormindo, inclusivo o Sr. 'eu sempre sou o primeiro a acordar' Aluado (pelo visto aproveitou o encontro ontem, heim!). Desci e tomei café sozinho, e somente quando voltei para o dormitório que os encontrei acordados.

"E aí, Pontas? Algum avanço ontem? Seu plano deu certo?" Perguntou Almofadinhas rindo. Se ele já sabia que não tinha dado certo (em parte), porque pergunta? Ele gosta de rir da desgraça alheia...

"Avanço? Com Lílian Evans? Eu nunca, mas nunca, vou entender aquela garota!" Reclamei irritado.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez, Pontas?" Perguntou Aluado pacientemente. Então eu narrei tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

"Mas isso é um avanço, Pontas! Ela correspondeu o seu beijo!"

"Não, Almofadinhas, isso seria um avanço se ela não estivesse com o dobro de ódio por mim agora!" Me joguei na cama e fiquei fitando o teto do dorsel. "Como, Merlin! Me diz como eu posso entender aquela cabeça ruiva? Uma hora ela é simpática comigo e corresponde meu beijo, e na outra me odeia!"

"É verdade, Pontas... a Evans é muito complicada de entender... Ela é a única nascida trouxa que eu conheço que não se altera quando um soserino a xinga de sangue ruim..."

"Rabicho... Eu não acho que seja nesse sentido que o Pontas ache a Lily complicada..." Antes que o Remo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, uma luz veio á minha cabeça!

"Isso, Rabicho! Trouxa! A Lily é uma nascida trouxa!"

"Agora que você descobriu, Pontas!" Riu Sirius.

"Não, seu idiota! Mas eu descobri como finalmente entender melhor a Lily! Eu tenho que pensar e agir como ela, logo passarei um tempo como trouxa!"

Aqueles três, que se dizem meus amigos, praticamente rolaram no chão de tanto rir.

"Trouxa, Tiago? Como você pretende 'viver' como trouxa aqui em Hogwarts?" Perguntou Remo ainda tentando controlar o riso.

Como eu já tinha todo o meu plano arquitetado na minha cabeça (eu penso rápido, não?) respondi:

"Eu vou passar as férias lá em casa! Pego dois gnomos em uma desgnomização só! Porque eu ponho esse plano em ação e de quebra ainda tenho chances de encontrar a Lily, ela também mora em Londres, não é!"

Remo balançou a cabeça, ainda rindo, e Sirius ficou sério de repente.

"Você está dizendo que vai passar o Natal longe e privar Hogwarts da última brincadeira de natal dos marotos?"

"Ah... Qual é, Almofadinhas! A gente ainda vai ter mais meio ano para aprontar muito e deixar nossa marca aqui... Não é todo dia que eu tenho a chance de entender a Lily."

"E nós? Eu não acredito que você vai abandonar os Marotos no Natal!" Sirius realmente não estava aprovando meu plano...

"Vocês vão junto comigo, oras! Eu olhei a lista e vi que a Lisa vai passar as férias fora também, provavelmente com a Lily. Aí está uma chance para o Remo, a gente pode combinar de fazer algo com elas no feriado, como trouxas, claro..."

Remo abriu a boca em sinal de protesto (eu vi ele corando quando falai da Lisa! Haha), mas Sirius o interrompeu.

"Você está dizendo que quer a gente nisso também? Como trouxas?"

"É para isso que servem os amigos..." Sorri cinicamente, mas realmente querendo que eles topassem, por que não teria graça nenhuma fazer isso sem o resto dos marotos...

A gente ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Todos pareciam estar pensando sobre o assunto. Até que o próprio Sirius virou-se para mim sorrindo maroto.

" Nós aceitamos! Mas com uma condição..." Sabia! Sirius Black nunca faz nada de graça! "Que você resgistre cada momento desse plano, começando por o que aconteceu ontem..."

"Por que isso?" Eu esperava algo mais Maroto vindo do Sirius.

" Porque todos sairemos ganhando com isso... Pense, se você registrar tudo ficará mais fácil para entender a Lily" É, bom argumento esse " E eu, o Aluado e o Rabicho iríamos nos divertir bastante, afinal eu sempre quis ver o seu _diário_." Completou rindo.

Ignorando esse último comentário do Sirius eu aceitei o desafio, e aqui estou, com esse bloco de registros marotos...

* * *

**Comentário do Almofadinhas**

Sabia que eu ia me divertir com isso, mas não imaginei tanto. Que isso, Pontas... Revelando seu lado escritor. Isso tá mais parecendo um livro meloso de romance trouxa.

Não sabia dessa sua tendência para a escrita, quando eu pedi para você registrar pensei que ia sair assim: "eu me dei mais uma vez mal com a Lily, resolvi viver como trouxa para entendê-la e agora to aqui para contar tudo." Bem, eu escreveria isso. E não um: _pelos leves movimentos da pena eu diria que estava desenhando... _ou melhor: _Tão perto que podia ver perfeitamente a íris verde daqueles olhos! _

Hahahaha... esse caderno vale ouro! Tiago Potter, o romântico!

Continue assim e você fará o pobre cachorro do seu amigo chorar de rir todos os dias!

* * *

**Comentário do Aluado**

Já está tudo pronto para embarcar amanhã. Acabei de tirar nossos nomes da lista de quem vai ficar lá no mural! Aliás, você adorou essa lista né! Hehehe... to brincando...

Muito bom o seu registro! Como disse o Almofadinha, muito revelador! Isso só deixou mais claro ainda que você está completamente apaixonado pela Lily, sabia? E falando nisso, quem te disse que eu estou interessado na Lisa? Ela somente minha amiga, está bem! Minha melhor amiga, por sinal. E por curiosidade eu perguntei a ela e como suspeitávamos, ela vai passar as férias na casa da Lily.

* * *

**Comentário do Rabicho**

Nossa, as férias de vocês vão ser muito divertidas! Pena que eu vou ter que viajar com a vovó, mas quando eu chegar quero ler tudo o que aconteceu!

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Oieeee !

Eu disse que este capítulo seria bem maior do que a introdução, agora chego a achar que está grande demais ! Espero que mesmo assim vocês tenham paciência de lê-lo e e tenham gostado ! ;)

Ai... Eu não resistir em expulsar o Rabicho da fic ! Vocês acham q eu ia deixar aquele rato sujo continuar ? Não mesmo ! heuheue

Genteeee ! Eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews ! Mto feliz mesmooo ! ( Mah sorrindo de orelha a orelha toda boba) Muitoooo obrigadaaa para todooos os que comentaraam ! Eu não esperava tanto :)

Vou respondê-las:

**Thata Radcliffe-** Oie ! Que bom q vc gostou do prólogo ! Eu sei que estava realmente curto, mas este capítulo compensa neh? Espero mesmo q vc ache o resto da fic legal ! ;) beijoos

**Sarah-Lupin-Black****-** Olah ! Eu ? Escrevo bem? Nossa... obrigadaa :) fico mto feliz em saber q você gostou do que escrevi ! hehe... tomara q vc goste do resto neh! ;) bjuuuss

**LuH-** E TIAGOOO ! (quando vcs vão aprender a incluí-lo?) heuheuhe ! eu sei q tava pequeninho :P mas vc jah leu esse cap mesmo.. tah reclamando do q! o.O heuheu... te amoo ! e não vai ser .net ! bjss

**Cecelitxa E. Black****-** Oiee ! Sim, eu postei ! . eu sei q a introdução ficou pequena, mas não posso dizer o mesmo desse capítulo neh! x) e justamente pela introdução ter sido insignificante eu postei esse rápido ! Espero q tenha gostado ! ;) e quando vêm mais caps da sua fic? ela está mtoo divertidaa ! beijiinhos

**Nimrodel Telcontar****-** Oii ! Vc gostou da introdução! Fico tão feliz de saber :) espero que tenha matado sua curiosidade ! hehehe beijoos

**Tathi-** Oiee ! A fic está começando aqui então ! Espero q goste dessa 'aventura do Tiago' heuheuheu ... beijaaumm ;

**Flavinha Greeneye****- **Oieeeee ! Nossa... Eu amei sua review :) E eh claro que vc merece agradecimento especial ! Sem a sua ajuda a minha fic nunca seria publicada ! ahahah.. adorei o seu ataque de dupla consciência ! mto divertido ! ;) brigada por estar betando e por querer acompanhar a fic aqui tb ! Vc me ajuda mto (tanto na prática de escrever quanto na auto estima -obrigada pelo elogios- ) hueheuh ... beijooooss (e eu quero ver mais caps da sua fic ! ela está ficando ótima !)

**July Lupin-** Olaah ! Vc achou a introdução atrativa? Nossa... Fiquei tão feliz em saber ! Obrigada pelo comentário, espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo :) bjooos

**Mione.Weasley.PPC****-** Oiee ! Que boom q vc gostou da interferência dos marotos, mas eu mudei um pouco isso nesse capítulo, como vc vê os comentários deles aparecem somente no final. Tomara q tenha gostado mesmo assim ! hehehe Esse capítulo está bem maior, espero q o conteúdo a tenha agradado ! ;) abrigada pelo comentário ! beijoooos

**Bebely Black****-** Oiii ! hahaha... Fico feliz que tenha achado a introdução pequena e inutil legal ! espero que continue gostando ! ;) bjuuus

**thablack-** NÃO VAI SER .NET ! Caramba muleeh ! aceitaa q o q eh melhor ! ... Fiquei feliz q vc gostou da introdução ! Mas duvido q vc leia esse capítulo! Ele está enorme e vc nunca lê :P mas eu te amo mesmo assim ! ;) beijoos


	3. Sacrifícios

**Capítulo 2- Sacrifícios**

_1º dia como trouxa - trouxas perdem grandes jogos de quadribol._

Eu estou pensando seriamente em proibir aqueles seres que eu costumo chamar de amigos de lerem esse bloco. De que adianta ficar perdendo horas nisso para não conseguir entender a cabecinha maluca da Lily e ainda ter que agüentar uma viagem de Hogwarts até Londres (quase um dia inteiro!) a zoação do Almofadinhas?

Poxa... Tinha alguma coisa errada no que eu escrevi ontem? Eu não tenho culpa se quero registrar cada fala e pensamento meu.O parágrafo de cima, por exemplo, era exatamente o que eu pensava enquanto o Sirius buzinava no meu ouvido lá no trem. Ta, não é exatamente o que eu pensava, acho que não é muito apropriado colocar os meus verdadeiros pensamentos aqui... Não vamos sujar essas páginas com palavras, digamos, chulas.

Eu sei que vai ser praticamente impossível esconder esse bloco deles, principalmente agora que não posso usar feitiços já que "sou" um trouxa (isso mesmo! Varinhas no fundo do malão!). Logo, vou tentar me conter quando for falar sobre Lílian Evans. Não que ela desmereça elogios, pelo contrário, merece muitos!

Então... Começaremos o registro do dia de hoje pela viagem para Londres, já que o dia foi praticamente só isso.

Eu cheguei à conclusão de que quando o Ranhoso não está viajando (ele ficou em Hogwarts) a viagem passa consideravelmente mais devagar... Ele era um bom passatempo. E que a Evans não me ouça falando isso, afinal fontes confiáveis (Aluado) me informaram de que ela já deixou escapar uma vez que eu "amadureci" e superei a fase de azarar os outros e o Ranhoso sem motivo algum... Claro, vocês acham que eu sou burro de fazer esse tipo de coisa na frente dela? A Lily pensando que eu finalmente "tomei jeito" talvez eleve um pouco o seu conceito sobre minha humilde pessoa. Assim espero.

Ah, sim. Aqui estou eu de novo perdendo parágrafos para falar sobre meu relacionamento (se é que isso pode ser considerado um) com Lílian Evans. Antes que o Aluado pense ou comente, eu digo pela milésima vez que NÃO estou apaixonado por ela. Por acaso o objetivo desse caderno não entender a cabeça daquela ruiva? Então... Falar sobre ela é necessário. Estamos fazendo uma análise profunda sobre aquela garota problemática (para não aceitar um convite meu só pode ter problemas! ).

E falando em Lílian, eu confesso que senti falta dela no começo da viagem. Nós acordamos, tomamos café, pegamos uma carruagem até Hogsmeade, embarcamos no trem, ficamos horas conversando e nada de eu ver aquela ruivinha. Será que ela reviu seus conceitos e aceitou ficar em Hogwarts comigo? Só tinha um problema: eu estava indo para Londres ficar com ela...

"Eu ainda não vi a Evans! Ela vai mesmo passar o natal em casa?" Eu perguntei quando nós nos acomodamos numa das cabines vazias do trem.

"De novo esse assunto, Pontas? Você está falando nisso desde que acordou! Dá um tempo!... Ah, não! Espera! Eu esqueci que você precisa dela, afinal sua vida de escritor vai a falência sem as suas cenas românticas com a ruivinha e de olhos encantadoramente verdes!... hahaha" Eu disse que tive que aturar as piadas do Almofadinhas! Ai, que ódio!

"Vai catar suas pulgas, Sirius!"

O Aluado também é um grande amigo! Ao invés de ficar do meu lado, ri das piadas MUITO sem graças daquele cachorro do Sirius.

"Você dois querem parar de rir? Já perdeu a graça, ou melhor, nunca teve!" Aquela crise de risos dos dois já estava me irritando!

"Ok, Pontas! Hahaha... Você venceu, eu prometo ficar calado o resto da viagem! ... Mas para isso eu preciso da minha varinha, sabe... fazer o feitiço do silêncio..." Disse o safado e oportunista do Almofadinhas depois de 'controlar' o riso.

"Boa tentativa, Almofadinhas! Mas as varinhas ficam na mala! Nós somos trouxas, esqueceu?"

"**Você** é trouxa, Tiago! Cara, eu não vou agüentar longe da civilização esse tempo todo não!" Como ele é dramático...

"Como assim 'os trouxas não são uma civilização' ? Você já viu tudo que eles têm? Os transportes, os esportes, o lazer, até a estrutura política! Eles chegam a ser mais civilizados do que os bruxos!" Aluado, o protetor dos trouxas, ataca novamente.

"Esportes? Os trouxas têm esportes?"

"Onde você esteve nas aulas de estudos com ou trouxas?" Respondeu Remo indignado "E viver como trouxa não é tão difícil como vocês pensam!"

"Ah não? E como você sabe?"

"Esqueceu que sou mestiço? Eu estudei em colégio trouxa quando pequeno, como não era integral o meu problema não atrapalhava..."

Caraca! E eu pensava que já sabia tudo sobre os meus amigos!

"Você já estudou como trouxa, Aluado? Porque nunca nos falou?"

"Vocês nunca perguntaram, oras!"

"E como era?"

"Legal... eu devia ter uns 7 ou 8 anos, foi um pouco antes de ir para Hogwarts. Mas uma das únicas coisas que eu realmente me lembro era de uma menininha, minha única amiga lá. Acho que o nome dela era Annie..."

"E ela era bonita?" Só o Almofadinhas para fazer uma pergunta dessas! O outro tinha 7 anos! Como ia reparar se a garota era bonita ou não? Eu puxava o cabelo das garotas ou enfeitiçava suas bonecas com essa idade...

Mas se a tal de Annie era bonita ou não, nós nunca chegaríamos a saber (aliás, chegaríamos sim! Aluado, você pode responder a essa pergunta quando for ler e fazer seu comentário?). A porta da cabine se abriu dando espaço para uma menina meio baixa, com longos cabelos castanhos.

"Li-Lisa? Oi! Tudo bem?" Depois o Remo diz que não gosta dela, ele nem ficou vermelho e gaguejou quando a viu. Imagina... Ei! Se a Lisa estava ali...

"Onde está a Evans?" Eu perguntei, mas acho que fui um pouquinho nervoso demais, porque a menina me olhou assustada para só depois dar um sorriso.

"Ela ficou num outro vagão."

"Beleza! Gente, eu vou dar um volta por aí..." Anunciei me levantando e me apressando para sair.

Agora ela não me escaparia. Tentou fugir de mim o tempo todo não é Srta, Evans? Mas não pense que saíra impune dessa, não depois daquele beijo de ontem...

Andei um pouquinho e pude ouvir uma voz familiar. Sim, era a voz alegre de Lílian. Eu torci para que ela estivesse ficando maluca e falasse sozinha, ou pelo menos que essa sua suposta companhia fosse uma garota. A única coisa que eu não queria era encontra a minha ruivinha com...

Mas infelizmente eu abri aquela porta e verifiquei o que temia. Dentro da cabine estava Lílian, que agora me lançava um olha muito feio, e um garoto, que eu creio ser da Lufa-Lufa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter?" Evans, grossa como sempre.

"O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?" Retruquei ignorando a pergunta da Lily e apontando para o intruso, que se levantou olhando com superioridade para mim.

"Eu estou conversando com a Lily! E você, Potter? O que veio fazer aqui?" Era impressão minha ou aquele protótipo de trasgo estava me desafiando? Coitado, mal sabe que é ele quem está em território errado, afinal a Lily já é minha, só preciso convencê-la disso.

"Que coincidência! Eu também vim falar com ela! Afinal, nós temos muito o que conversar não, Lily? Depois de ontem..." Dei um sorriso malicioso e o garoto se desarmou. Ele virou-se com uma cara estranha para Lílian, que a essa altura já estava da cor dos seus cabelos, tamanha a raiva que provavelmente sentia por mim.

"A gente se fala depois, Lily..." Merlin! Que garoto abusado! Ele se despediu dela com um beijo na bochecha! Eu fechei meus punhos e me segurei muito para não partir para cima dele ali mesmo! Aquele infeliz já está na minha lista negra, me espere por as mãos na minha varinha novamente e ele receberá a pior das azarações!

Finalmente o moleque me deixou sozinho com a Lily. Sem perder tempo eu me aproximei sorrindo, numa tentativa de domar a ferinha. Porém, ela já não estava tão vermelha e não parecia irritada, isso me incentivou a me aproximar ainda mais e a enlaçar pela cintura. Era óbvio que ela queria repetir a dose de ontem, estava até sorrindo!

Epa! Eu tenho que aprender que quando Lílian Evans sorri desse jeito sarcástico para Tiago Potter é porque está soando o alarme vermelho.

Infelizmente, o meu desejo de agarrar a Lily falou tão alto que eu só fui perceber o perigo quando já estava de joelho no chão e com muita dor numa certa região... Sim! Aquela maluca me chutou _lá_. Só de lembrar eu já sinto dor...

"Nós não temos nada o que conversar, Potter!" Ela disse com muita raiva e, antes de sair, voltou-se novamente para mim e quase enfiou o dedo indicador na minha cara. "E se você tocar nesse assunto de novo, você está morto! Entendeu!"

Vi a porta se fechar com força e sentei no banco da cabine sozinho. Assim fiquei até o trem parar na plataforma nove e meia em Londres. Juntei-me aos meus amigos e logo encontramos minha mãe que nos esperava ansiosa. Ela havia ficado tão feliz por eu ter resolvi passar o natal em casa...

Depois de toda aquela cerimônia de boas vindas, na qual minha mãe me abraçava até me sufocar, nós aparatamos até a minha casa. (eu quebrei o meu plano por alguns segundos... mas eu não tive culpa, como eu chegaria em casa senão aparatando?).

"Gilly, você pode levar as malas dos meninos para o quarto do Tiago, por favor!" Pediu minha mãe ao nosso elfo doméstico assim que entramos na sala de estar.

Acho que teria de abrir mão do meu companherinho de infância (ele sempre era a minha cobaia em azarações...hehehe... que minha mãe não saiba disso!), afinal trouxas não costumam lidar com elfos domésticos né!

"Sabe, meninos... Foi muito bom você virem passar o natal esse ano aqui! Seu pai, Tiago, conseguiu muitos ingressos para o jogo do Tornados no final dessa semana..."

Eu juro que quase caí da cadeira quando ela disse isso! Eu sou fã dos Tornados, o melhor time de quadribol dos últimos séculos, desde que nasci! Cara, meu pai é o melhor, ele vai levar a gente pra ver isso!

O Almofadinhas também abriu um sorriso maior do que própria cara. Infelizmente, alegria de pobre dura pouco...

"Hum...Tia Hillary, eles não vão poder ir ao jogo de quadribol." Aquele traidor do Aluado disse divertindo-se da cara que eu e o Almofadinhas fizemos depois.

"Mas por que?" Minha mãe pareceu realmente surpresa.

"Por nada, tia... O Remo que está brincando com a gente..." O Sirius falou meio desconcertado sob um olhar de desaprovação do Aluado.

Eu podia esquecer todo esse maldito plano, esquecer que eu não preciso conquistar aquela ruivinha, podia esquecer a Lílian. Mas por dois motivos eu não pude fazer isso: o primeiro porque a dor do último golpe dela ainda estava muito viva na lembrança. E o segundo porque Lílian Evans não se pode ser esquecida, ela entra na cabeça para nunca mais sair, é assustador!

"Não, mãe... o Remo tem razão, eu não posso assistir ao jogo porque tenho que me passar por trouxa durante uma semana. E trouxas não jogam quadribol..." Dei um sorriso triste, mas minha mãe estranhou essa história.

"Oras, e porque motivo vocês estariam se passando por trouxas, queridos?"

Olhei para o Remo pedindo socorro. Sirius me fuzilava com o olhar.

"É que... Nós..."

"Estamos fazendo um trabalho para os Estudos com os Trouxas" Grande Remo! Boa saída, cara!

"Ah! Um trabalho! Claro, queridos... Não se preocupe, Tiago, seu pai irá entender..." Minha mãe tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos e parecia muito orgulhosa do filho estudioso.

Nos despedimos de mamãe e subimos para o meu quarto. Sirius entrou com raiva e se jogou na sua cama (posta magicamente no lado esquerdo do quarto antes de chegarmos). Ele ainda não falou com a gente, acho que ele está realmente com raiva pelo lance do jogo. Mas pow... Eu também estou mal...

"Cara, espero que eu consiga algum avanço com a Lily. Porque eu to me sacrificando..." Falei meio deprimido passando a mão no cabelo.

"E eu espero mesmo que dê certo, porque nós vamos ter que fazer algo extremamente desagradável amanhã..." Disse o Aluado com uma voz preocupada enquanto revirava sua mala.

"O que nós vamos fazer, Remo?" Perguntei mais preocupado ainda. Já abri mão de um jogo de quadribol, mais o que agora?

"Nós não temos roupas de trouxas..."

Eu olhei para a camisa na mão do Aluado e confirmei suas palavras. Todas as camisas que nós tínhamos eram estampadas, e todos as estampas tinham movimentos. Aquela que ele segurava, por exemplo, era um dragão cuspindo fogo e um cavaleiro correndo dele. Droga!

Ótimo! Programação de amanhã: compras de roupas! Arg!

* * *

**Comentário do Aluado: **

Cara, o Almofadinhas tá realmente irritado. Ele nem quis saber desse caderno, disse que essa história de se passar por trouxa é tudo palhaçada. Mas isso já que passa... Não se preocupe.

Quanto a sua pergunta sobre minha amiga de infância... Sim, ela era bonita. Na verdade, eu tinha uma paixão platônica por ela. Eu até me lembro que no dia dos namorados eu dei para ela um cartãozinho em forma de coração que provavelmente foi parar no lixo, pois o coração tava todo torto e era pintado de verde... hehehe... Coisas de criança...

Ah! Eu já mandei uma carta para a Lisa. Ela vai passar as férias na casa da Lily, então eu propus que saiamos todos juntos. Daí você terá sua chance de mostrar para a Lily que está aprendendo como ser trouxa e tal. Agora é só esperar elas responderem.

Droga, só quero ver como a gente vai fazer para comprar roupas amanha! Que Merlin nos proteja!

* * *

**Comentário do Almofadinhas**

Eu não deveria estar participando dessa besteira, mas eu lembrei de como era engraçado ler a vida dramática do Pontas e resolvi dar um espiadinha.

Isso não significa que eu já desculpei vocês por terem me feito perder um jogo de quadribol! Agora me responda, Pontas... A garota coloca em risco a existência dos seus descendentes e você ainda desiste um jogo dos Tornados por ela? Qual é o seu problema?

Arg!

Essa história de comprar roupas amanhã também não está me agradando nem um pouco...

* * *

**Nota da Autora**

Oiee gentee !

Miiiil desculpaaaas pela demora ! Sabem como eh testes e provas no colégio... ainda mais com as minha notaas ! Estou estudando feito uma condenada ! argg !

Mas antes tarde do que nunca neh!... Aqui estah o novo capitulo e espero mesmo que tenham gostado... D

Obrigado a todos que estaum comentando ou lendo a fic ! Eu estou realmente MTOO feliz com os comentarios! Heheh ... Obrigada mesmo ! aqui vai as respostas

**Mari-Buffy****- **oiii ! eh.. eles vão virar trouxas, mas parece que o Sirius não gostou mto disso neh ! heuheu.. e sim, a Lily já correspondeu um beijo... confusa ela, naum ! nem eu entendo... espero q continue gostando da fic ! beijoos

**Mione.Weasley.PPC****- **Oiee ! Que bom q vc gostou desse cap ! heuheu.. pobree Pontas e seus foraas ! x.x Espero que tenha gostado do ínicio dessa doideraa ! hehe..bjus

**Nimrodel Telcontar****- **Olah ! que bom q os personagens estão do jeito q vc imagina ! é tão legal saber q vc gostou do q eu escrevi ! heheh ... :) bjuus

**Juliee- **Oii ! que bom q vc achou divertidaa ! espero q continue achando ! heheh.. obrigadaa ! beijoos

**Anna- **Oii! Q bom q vc gostou da idéia! Ela, como eu disse, veio de um desafio q eu aceitei num festival.. fico feliz q esteja gostando ! obrigadaa ! beijoos

**Sarah-Lupin-Black****- **Passei sim na sua fic ! e gostei mto viu :) huhu... o tamanho do cap está bom então ? vou tentar mante-lo...heheh... beijuu

**Flavinha Greeneye****- **amo suas reviews ! heuehu pobre Tiago neh ! um mero sorrisinho ele jeh imagina uam troca de sorriso ! bobo apaixonado eh fogo heim ! heuehu.. ai q vergonha ! eu ainda naum terminei o proximo cap para te mandar ! ehhe.. beijiinhos

**Cecelitxa E. Black****- **Que boom q vc gostou do cap ! vou tentar naum mudar o tamanho dele entaum ! heheh .. espero q goste dessas férias de natal dos marotos ! ;) e eu acabei de o último cap da sua fic ! ameei ! vc tem planos p/ outraas ! hehe.. bjuuus

**Thata Radcliffe- **Oii ! vc gostou ? fico feliz em saber ! o Tiago tah mesmo romântico neh ! e obrigada pelo toque,viu ? vou tentar detalhar mais aas atitudes da Lily ! para ajudar vcs e o Tiago! hehehe beijooos

**Tainah****- **Eh, realmente com o Sirius naum dá coisa boa ! mas parece q o sirius naum se animou mto com a idéia de ser trouxa neh ? hehe... beijoos

**LuH- **Ohh.. grandes coisa a senhora ter os caps imprimidos ae.. eu sei q num vai ler mesmo :P apesar deu saber q vc soh 'acompanha' minha fic por ser minha prima e por eu mandar, eu te amo :)

**Bebely Black****- **Sim sim ! marotooos rulaam ! (e o rabicho nunca foi e nunca será um marotoo ! o/ )... heheh... fico mto feliz em saber que vc gostou do cap ! ;) beijoos

Obrigadaa a todos e continuem comentando ! D

**Beijoos **

**Mah**


	4. Confusões

**Capítulo 3- Confusões **

_2º dia como trouxa- trouxas também separam os vestuários em femininos e masculinos. _

Como sempre o Aluado tinha razão, o Almofadinhas logo esqueceu o problema do jogo e entrou na nossa "diversão". Eu juro que não pensei que fosse tão rápido, ontem mesmo ele já pegou no caderno e escreveu seu comentário (aliás, a minha vida não é motivo de piada, Black!).

Porém, no que ele mais impressionou foi depois que acordamos e descemos para o café da manhã: estávamos comendo as deliciosas panquecas que minha mãe faz, eu praticamente já havia esquecido da minha vida trouxa e pensava em como estava bom o meu sonho com a Lily (sim! Ela me persegue até em sonhos!) quando o próprio Sirius Black, que havia amaldiçoado todo o mundo dos trouxas na noite anterior, perguntou:

" Então gente... Como vamos comprar as roupas hoje?" Tudo bem que a voz dele tinha um tom meio amargo, mas ele ter iniciado a conversa sobre esse assunto já é um bom sinal de que ele aceitou os fatos, não!

"Droga... Eu tinha esquecido do nosso dia de compras... Arg!" comentei depois de um grande gole do suco de abacaxi, no qual eu quase engasguei lembrando dessa programação triste para o dia de hoje.

"Vocês vão comprar algumas coisas hoje meninos? É para o trabalho dos trouxas?" perguntou minha mãe chegando à mesa. Eu apenas afirmei com pesar "Então eu suponho que vocês precisem de dinheiro trouxa, não?"

"Caraca! Eu esqueci desse detalhe!" Comentei batendo a mão na testa. Como eu sou tapado!

Minha mãe abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, acho que isso é um bom sinal...

"Não se preocupe, filho. Eu sabia que você não pensaria nisso e já tomei as providências, troquei em Gringotes um saco de galeões por libras."

"Caramba! Valeu, mãe!" Sério! Ás vezes eu me pergunto se o Remo não é filho daquela que eu costumo chamar de mãe, vai dizer que eles não são iguais? Essa coisa já ter tomado todas as providências é coisa de Aluado.

"Mas nós ainda temos um problema, eu não sei onde comprar roupas de trouxas, na verdade, eu nem sabia que existiam lojas fora do beco diagonal...". A inteligência ampla do Sirius às vezes me impressiona.

"Não se preocupe, Sirius. Eu sabia que vocês não saberiam isso e já tomei todas as providências, espere um pouco, eu já volto." Eu e o Remo definitivamente fomos trocados na maternidade.

O Aluado saiu da sala por uns instantes e voltou com um livro velho que eu logo identifiquei como o nosso livro de Estudos com Trouxas. Nossa, o exemplar do Aluado já está tão desgastado, o meu parece novo. Deve ser porque eu quase nunca uso...

"Ah, claro! As soluções do Aluado sempre vêm de um livro!" Comentou Sirius revirando os olhos.

Minha mãe riu recolhendo nossos pratos sujos, eu deveria me inspirar nela, mamãe é uma das melhores bruxas que conheço e adora fazer trabalho doméstico à moda trouxa.

"O que tem nesse livro, Aluado?"

"Aqui... 'A televisão também pode ser usada como meio de anunciar e fazer propaganda de lojas ou estabelecimentos...' " Leu Remo com calma, mas eu sinceramente não havia entendido onde ele queria chegar.

"Precisamos de uma televisão!" Aluado esclareceu, ou melhor, tentou esclarecer.

"E uma televisão é..."

"Vocês realmente não prestam atenção nas aulas, heim? Lembra aquela caixa que a gente viu numa loja na rua aqui perto quando estávamos passando no verão passado?"

"Ah! Aquela que tinha umas mulheres dançando e cantando?"

"É, Almofadinhas, aquela mesmo."

Ah! É claro que eu me lembro de uma televisão! Como eu esqueceria aquela cena tão simpática! Eu até voltei outro dia naquele lugar para ver se encontrava as mulheres dançarinas de novo, mas a tal de televisão mostrava um homem velho falando que previa chuva em Londres.

"Então, vocês lembram onde ficava aquela loja?"

"Claro que eu lembro! Francamente, Aluado, você acha que Sirius Black esquece dos lugares onde têm mulher bonita!"

Remo revirou os olhos, enquanto Sirius soltava aquela sua típica risada-latido.

"Ótimo! Então já está tudo pronto, o esquema é bem simples e, se vocês dois não estragarem alguma coisa, nós logos estaremos livres dessa situação embaraçosa de comprar roupas!"

"Porque nós estragaríamos alguma coisa?"

Ignorando o protesto de Sirius, Remo continuou:

"No comercial dessa televisão nós ouviremos o endereço da loja de roupas, em seguida iremos até o local e pronto! Compraremos as malditas roupas e estaremos livres..."

Ao ouvir as palavras 'livres' e ' comprar roupas' imediatamente eu e Sirius concordamos sem discutir com esse plano do Remo.

Quase duas horas depois estávamos nós três parados em frente a um lugar que tinha uma enorme placa rosa choque escrito "salão de beleza".

"Merlin! Eu jurava que a loja era aqui!"

Nunca acreditem quando o Sirius diz que jamais esquece lugar onde têm mulher bonita. Provavelmente isso é mentira...

"Droga, Sirius! Eu deveria saber que você não saberia chegar lá! Você é um idiota!"

"Ei! Vai com calma Pontas! Eu achava que era aqui!"

"Achava! Você tinha que ter certeza!"

"Tinha que ter certeza? Pelo menos eu tentei! Já você mora aqui perto e não sabe de nada!"

"Eu..."

"Shiiii! Calem a boca, vocês dois!" Remo fez um sinal frenético para nos silenciar ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava de uma casa.

"O que você está fazendo, Aluado!" Perguntou Sirius num sussurro, apesar de nenhum de nós dois saber o por quê de falar baixo.

"Vocês não estão escutando!"

Ficamos em silêncio e eu pude ouvir uma voz meio distante anunciando o vencedor de alguma coisa...

"É uma televisão!" Declarou Remo. "Ela está naquela casa! Venham, temos que ficar em silêncio para os trouxas não nos verem!"

Remo entrou agachado nos jardins da casa, seguido de perto por mim e Sirius.

"Anda, Pontas!" Sussurrou Almofadinhas me empurrando na tentativa de apressar. Como eu não costumo andar de quatro (na forma humana), perdi o equilíbrio e caí em cima de umas flores, amassando-as. Espero sinceramente que os trouxas não liguem muito para flores bonitas e vistosas...

"Tá vendo o que você fez, seu pulguento!"

"Shii!" Mais uma vez Remo nos faz o gesto de silêncio e nos chamou para a janela em que ele estava agachado.

Espiei para dentro da casa e pude ver a tal da televisão. Ela estava no centro da sala e a sua frente tinha um sofá com uma moça loira sentada, de costas para a gente. Normalmente minha atenção é sempre voltada para a figura feminina do ambiente, mas, dessa vez, meus olhos se prenderam num quadro na parede oposta à janela em que estávamos. Era estranho ver quadros trouxas, eles não se mexiam, este retratava uma menina que não deveria ter mais de dez anos, e o que me perturbou foi que ela me pareceu tão familiar... Tenho certeza de que já a vi em algum lugar...

"Filha! Venha me ajudar com as louças!" Quase me assustei com a voz de uma mulher vinda do que deveria ser a cozinha da casa. A moça loira resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e em seguida gritou com uma voz que me irritou profundamente:

"Porque você não pede para a anormal fazer isso?"

"Ela saiu com as amigas! E pare de chamar sua irmã de anormal!" Eu e Sirius nos entreolhamos, que relação simpática esse menina deve ter com a irmã, não! Aposto que Sirius lembrou do próprio irmão, o Régulo. Eles se odeiam, aliás, o Almofadinhas odeia toda a sua família, não é a toa que mora comigo desde o quinto ano.

Olhei para o Remo e ele parecia fazer um esforço sobrenatural para escutar a televisão. De repente sua expressão suavizou e ele virou-se para nós.

"Já ouvi o endereço da loja, vamos rápido antes que nos vejam!"

Nossa! É outra coisa quando o Remo guia o caminho. Quando estávamos procurando a suposta loja fantasma de televisão e o Sirius conduzia a gente, nós dávamos voltas num quarteirão e tínhamos a impressão de estarmos perdidos, sem contar as inúmeras vezes em que ele parava para paquerar uma garota. Já com o Aluado no comando, nós chegamos em menos de quinze minutos na loja de roupas.

Era uma loja enorme e assim que entramos eu quase caí para trás, nunca vi tanta roupa na minha vida. Se não fosse por uma vendedora, muito bonita por sinal, que veio ao nosso encontro eu juro que enlouqueceria procurando uma roupa decente.

"Em que posso ajudar, senhores!"

Remo abriu a boca para responder, mas Sirius entrou na sua frente com um sorriso que ele costuma chamar de arrasa-corações. Safado! Ele estava dando em cima da vendedora! Antes de mim!

"Nós gostaríamos de comprar umas blusas e calças..." Ele falou tão perto dela, que a pobre vendedora ruborizou e respondeu meio desconcertada:

"Ali está a área masculina, vocês podem escolher a peça de roupa e depois, se precisarem, podem experimentá-las nos provadores, que ficam naquela direção." Nos indicou o lugares e se afastou rápido, parecia estar querendo fugir de Sirius, que literalmente a comia com os olhos.

Hahaha... Parece que o meu amigo Almofadinhas está perdendo os jeito com as mulheres.

"Caraca, qual o problema dela?" Resmungou o perdedor enquanto escolhíamos as roupas.

"Ela era casada, Almofadinhas!"

"Como você sabe, Aluado?"

"Por causa da aliança no dedo dela! Você tem que começar a reparar nessas coisas antes de sair dando em cima de todo mundo!"

É, o Aluado tem razão... Eu nunca tinha pensado em olhar isso... Até porque eu acho que não existe nenhuma garota casada em Hogwarts, mas agora estamos em Londres e temos que nos preocupar com isso...

"Sabia que tinha um bom motivo para ela não me dar bola!" Convencido, o Almofadinhas... "Mas não tem problema, porque tem duas gatinhas ali nos esperando, vêm comigo, Aluado... Porque o Pontas já é comprometido..."

"Ei! Só porque eu preciso conquistar a Lily não quer dizer que eu não possa falar com outras garotas..."

"Ah, Pontas... Não enche, você nos meteu nessa história de trouxa, agora no mínimo deixe a gente aproveitar _as_ trouxas..." Respondeu rindo Sirius.

Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, eles já estavam quase alcançando as meninas. Sem opção, resolvi pegar uma roupa qualquer e experimentá-la. Foi quando entrei no provador que meu queixo despencou alguns centímetros.

Ao pisar na cabine me deparo com uma linda cabeleira ruiva de costas para mim, pelo reflexo no espelho pude ver ninguém menos que Lílian Evans olhando ameaçadoramente na minha direção e adquirindo um tom muito vermelho na pele. Meus olhos imediatamente desceram e eu constatei que, se não bastasse encontrar a Lily numa loja, eu tinha acabado de vê-la sem blusa. Sim, ela estava somente de sutiã e eu pude contemplar, por um segundo, aquela maravilha antes de ela colocar os braços na frente tentando esconder-se.

"POTTER? QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?" Ela realmente tinha levado um susto ao me ver, eu de certa forma também levei, mas já havia me acostumado com a situação, tanto que passei a mão no cabelo sorrindo.

"Lily! Que surpresa agradável te ver aqui!"

"SAIA AGORA DAQUI, SEU IDIOTA!"

Eu fui empurrado com toda força da cabine e acabei esbarrando em alguém.

"O que o senhor pensa que está fazendo aqui?" Olhei para a velha na minha frente que tinha uma etiqueta em sua blusa escrita: gerente.

"Eu..." Comecei tentando me explicar, mas sinceramente, o que eu tinha feito de errado? A vendedora me disse que eu poderia experimentar minha roupa no provador, e foi o que eu fiz...

Irritada a velha apontou para uma placa ao meu lado e eu pude ler a palavra: 'Feminino'. Ah! Então era por isso que eu tinha encontrado a Lily lá... Conclusões incríveis, Potter, ás vezes eu me surpreendo.

O fato era que, de repente, a tal placa do feminino começou a ficar distante na minha visão e quando percebi, estava sendo levado por dois homens grandes e fortes para fora da loja. Fui, literalmente, jogado no meio da rua.

"O que você fez para ser expulso, Pontas?" Remo e Sirius chegaram correndo com duas meninas atrás deles. Epa, mas eu conhecia uma delas.

"Lisa?"

"Ah.. oi, Tiago! Nós encontramos o Remo e o Sirius dentro da loja... Essa é Annie, vizinha da Lily..."

Antes que eu pudesse sequer sorri para a garota, alguém puxou meu braço forte me fazendo virar.

"Explique-se, Potter!" Lílian cruzou os braços me encarando, nada feliz com a situação.

"Er... Eu, o Remo e o Sirius viemos comprar umas roupas aqui, eu me confundi e, sem querer, entrei no provador errado..."

"Sem querer?" Lily levantou uma sobrancelha daquele jeito lindo que somente ela consegue fazer.

"Foi realmente sem querer, Evans! Eu juro! ... Me desculpe?" Dessa vez eu não perdi tempo, antes que mais uma briga TxL se iniciasse eu já pedi desculpa, crente que isso desarmaria a ruivinha.

Bem... De certa forma funcionou, porque ela pelo menos não me disse que jamais me desculparia, apenas revirou aqueles lindos olhos verdes.

"Mas por quê você três estavam comprando roupas aqui?"

"Foi a única loja que encontramos, mas agora já era, né? O Tiago fez o favor de estragar tudo..."

"Vocês já deviam estar acostumados, Remo. Ele _sempre_ estraga tudo..." Eu adoro o jeito que a Lily me trata...

"A Lily conhece muitas lojas aqui perto... Nós podemos ajudar você a comprarem as roupas"

Pude ver a Evans fazer uma careta para Lisa, que sugeriu a situação, mas no final acabou concordando. Eu estava tão feliz que elas seriam nossa companhia a tarde toda que, na empolgação, me aproximei da Lily passando meus braços pelos seus ombros enquanto andávamos.

"Se você não quiser relembrar a nossa viagem no trem, acho bom tirar suas mãos de mim, Potter"

Eu pensei em não tirar e desafiá-la, como sempre faço, mas eu realmente não queria sentir aquela dor de novo...

A tarde foi ótima. No final das contas comprar roupas nem foi tão desesperador como nós imaginamos, até que valeu a pena. Eu vi a Lily sem blusa (e a cena ainda está bem fixa na minha cabeça) e, mesmo ela não tendo mais olhado na minha cara, foi legal a companhia dela e das outras meninas.

Mas agora, que já chegamos em casa e até jantamos, o Aluado nos deve uma explicação sobre a vizinha da Lily...

* * *

**Comentário do Almofadinhas:**

Eu vou narrar a cena que você, meu caro amigo Pontas, perdeu enquanto invadia a privacidade da pobre Evans... só depois o Remo explicará sobre a vizinha da Lily.

_Eu arrastei o Aluado para conversarmos com aquelas duas garotas que olhavam interessadas umas blusas, logo escolhi meu alvo: seria a de cabelos castanhos. Ela segurava duas blusas, uma verde e outra preta. Cheguei por trás e quase num sussurro e disse em seu ouvido:_

_"A verde ficará linda em você..." A garota deu um pulo, devido ao susto, e virou-se para mim._

_"Sirius!"_

_"Li-Lisa!" dissemos eu e Remo juntos. _

_Caramba, o Aluado quase me matou com um olhar, eu dei em cima da garota dele! Droga... Hoje não foi meu dia de sorte, primeiro uma casada, e agora a Lisa! Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali?_

_"Remo? O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?" _

_"Viemos comprar roupas... e vocês?"_

_"Oras, desde quando os marotos compram roupas?" Ela riu. "Nós também estamos aqui para isso, como eu já te disse estou na casa da Lil... A propósito, Annie!" Ela chamou a outra menina que nos encarava timidamente. "Esses são Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, meus amigos do colégio..."_

_"Remo Lupin?" Ela disse encarando o Aluado com os olhos arregalados._

Ta, agora o Remo continua...

* * *

**Comentário do Aluado:**

_Olhei para ela e não demorei muito para associar. Porém, não acreditei que ela poderia ser a minha única amiga da escola trouxa que freqüentei._

"_Annie Willick?"_

"_Remo!"_

"_Annie!"_

"_Vocês se conhecem?" Sirius e Lisa disseram juntos._

"_Nossa... Quanto tempo! Você cresceu, Annie!"_

"_Você também! Então... você conhece Lily? Ela é minha vizinha, somos amigas desde de pequenas..." estávamos tão feliz de nos termos reencontrados, que praticamente ignoramos os outros dois e, se Sirius não tivesse pigarreado, poderia ter me perdido em conversa com ela._

"_Ah sim..." Virei-me para Lisa e Sirius "Nós nos conhecemos da infância, estudamos na mesmo escola..."_

"_Ah... você que é..." Eu dei um chute na perna de Sirius para ele se calar. Merlin, eu não acredito que ele fosse fazer algum comentário sobre o fato de eu já ter falado da minha história com ela. Não na frente da Lisa..._

" _Aquele não é o Tiago?" Lisa apontou para dois seguranças que carregavam um garoto. Cara, o Tiago não perde uma para aprontar. _

Pronto... o resto você já sabe, Pontas...

Ah... A Lisa me mandou uma carta falando para nós todos sairmos amanhã, o que vocês acham?

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá, pessoas: )

Aqui estou eu com toda a minha cara de pau atualizando essa coisa! Por favor, não me apredejem! Tá certo que eu menti quando disse que atualizaria isso com uma certa freqüência, mas pelo menos eu não abandonei a fic, né? Ela está aqui, ruim e decadente, mas está aqui! Sorrindo para você e pedindo por review! hihihi ;)

Bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu só queria postá-lo depois que terminasse de escrever o outro, mas o que eu não esperava era uma crise de falta de inspiração e quase desistência da fic. Enfim, o que importa é que o outro cap já está escrito (e betado, agradecimentos à Flavinha!) e eu vou tentar não demorar todo esse milênio para atualizá-lo: )

E agora vem a melhor parte de atualizar uma fic: a respostas aos comentários! heuheuhe o/ Sim sim, eu amo muitooo tudo isso! Sem eles eu com certeza não estaria aqui, em frente a esse pc, sorrindo e saltitando de alegria:)

**Bebely Black****- **olá! ahahah... tadinho do Tiago neh! a Lily é mto má... x) obrigada pelo comentárioo! Bjiinhos

**Flavinha Greeneye****- **Oiiii! Vc é a mais fofa sabia! Vc já leu essa coisa (teve o trabalho de corrigir) e ainda vem aqui comentar sempree! Te adoroo:) bem... parece que eu finalmente escrevi o outro cap neh! heuehue e brigadão por vc betar minha outra fic tb (que eu devo te mandar esses dias), já virou minha beta oficial! Hauhauah... brigadaa! Bjããooo!

**Nimrodel Telcontar****- **Oiee! Ahahah... realmente o Sirius não pode ouvir esse elogio... : pessoas de grande ego são um problema neh! tisck tisck...bem, eu não cheguei a mostrar o Sirius comprando as roupas... mas espero que mesmo assim vc tenha gostado do capítulo :) bjiinhos

**LelyInTheSky****- **Oieee! Nossa.. fico tão feliz em saber que já foi pros seus favoritoos! Mto obrigadaa,viu! heuheueh.. e eu tb achei uma boa idéia eu despachar o rabicho! (imagina eu ter q ficar escrevendo sobre ele? Ia ter que lavar minhas mãos quando saísse do pc.. :) ... espero que continue gostando! ) bjoos

**MahBrazil****- **Oieee! Q bom q vc está gostandoo! A idéia deles se passarem por trouxas veio de um desafio que eu aceitei... heuheu... e aqui está o novo cap, desculpa a demora tah! Espero q goste! Bjiinhos

**Mellody SNI- **oiee ! que bom que vc está achando a fic ótimaa e interessante:) espero que continue gostando: e aí está a Annie na históriaa:) bjoos

**Narcisa Le Fey****- **heuheu.. espero que tenha gostado dos marotos comprando as roupas! . é.. o Remo eh MTO fofo mesmo... só maluca jogaria o cartãozinho no lixo.. na verdade, quem disse que o cartão foi mesmo pro lixo? Huhuh... bjiinhos

**Nessa Reinehr- **_(ch 1)_ Oieee! Sério que vc gostou do título? Que boom! pq eu achei tãão tosco, fico feliz em saber que chamou a atenção de alguém:) e que coincidência! Eu tb AMO os marotooos... ehuehue.. só que prefiro o Tiago (que é perfeito demais.. :) heheh..

_(ch 2)_ O Tiago é bobo mesmo né.. e isso deixa ela mais bonito! Simplesmente pelo fato dele ser bobo para chamar a atenção da Lily! Uehuehu que bom q vc está adorando a fic:)

_(ch3)_ ahaha... o Sirius superou rápido a questão de perder o jogo... mas acho que ele não negaria que vc acalmasse ele! ahaha ;) e desculpee a demoraa para postaar! Bjãoo!

**Mayara- **oieee! Nossa... que bom que vc adoroou a fic:) é, realmente Tiago e trouxa não combinam na mesma frase, na verdade nem eu sei direito o que vai dar isso... :.. mas espero q de certo neh! hueheuheu... e eu tb não entendo como a Lily consegue ser grossa com o Tiago! quem dera eu ter alguém como ele nos meus pés! aiai.. ele é mesmo mtoo perfeito! Ahh... que bom q vc gostou dos comentários dos marotos, eu estava meio incerta se colocava... espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Bjãão!

**Marina Moreira****- **Oii! Que bom que vc está achando legal:) espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb.. e desculpa aa demora pra att, viu! bjiinhos

**Katrina- **olá! Nossaa.. mto obrigadaa! Fiquei mto feliz com o seu comentário.. que bom que você gostou do enrredo e da forma como eu escrevo! . obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, e desculpa pela demoraa! Bjãão!

**Cecelitxa E. Black****- **oieee! heuheu.. o Sirius superou rápido não ir ao jogo, já o pobre do Tiago ficou com um certo trauma da agressão da Lily neh? heeheh... espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb:) bjããõ! e eu vou ficar esperando a continuação de AV, viu:) ahh.. e a sua nova fic "Reencontros" tah mtoo linda tb! to amando! .

**Mari-Buffy****- **oieee ! ahaha... eu simplesmente precisava colocar eles perdendo um jogo de quadribol, para mostrar minha revolta quando garotos preferem jogar futebol(ou ir ao um jogo) ao invés de ficarem com a gente! ahaha.. me realizei: e desculpa a demora pra atualizar, viu! te adorooo… bjãão

Obrigada a todos os que lêem essa fic! E, por favor, comentem! ; )

Bjoooooos


	5. Passatempo de mulher

**Capítulo 4 – Passatempo de mulher **

_- 3º dia como trouxas – Os marotos dão de 10x0 nos trouxas mais bonitos do mundo_

"_Remo,_

_Adorei a idéia de sairmos todos juntos. Imagino que vocês estejam um pouco entediados, não! Mas agora me digam, que diabos estão fazendo fora de Hogwarts na última férias de natal? Pensei que fossem presentear o Ranhoso... A Lily, que estava preocupada por não estar perto para impedir esse, segundo ela, ato de vandalismo, vai poder respirar aliviada. Ops... eu disse respirar aliviada? Acho que não, essa garota está aqui do meu lado toda nervosa. Não preciso nem dizer quem é o culpado disso para variar, né?_

_Bem, vocês podem vir aqui se quiserem, o endereço da Lily está no verso do envelope, ok?_

_Amy está mandando um beijo para os três. Lily somente para Sirius e você (ela pediu para ressaltar isso)... _

_Beijos_

_Lisa_

_PS (Lily): Minha mãe está convidando vocês para almoçar, portanto estejam aqui ao 12:00. E quero deixar claro que o fato do Potter estar sujando minha casa com a presença dele não significa que tenhamos algum tipo de intimidade. _

_Abraços, Lily."_

E o fato de eu a ter beijado em Hogwarts, tê-la visto sem blusa e depois acompanhá-la uma tarde nas compras? Isso não nos deixa mais íntimos? Heim? Heim? Acho que Lílian Evans precisa rever os conceitos de intimidade...

E pode deixar que nessas férias ela mudará esses conceitos (pelo menos em relação à mim). Hoje a gente passa o dia com elas, amanhã também, e assim por diante, está evidente que essa é a minha chance de conquistá-la. Se não for dessa vez, nunca mais será! (Engraçado, eu sempre digo isso antes de algum plano "descongela-coração-da-Evans", que geralmente falha...).

"Então nós vamos almoçar com as meninas? Hum..." Sirius analisou a carta, enquanto parecia pensar "Vocês pretendem seguir uma programação assim o resto das férias? Digo, sempre saindo com elas?"

O Almofadinhas é tapado ou o quê? Duh! Se eu tenho a chance de passar minhas férias com Lílian Evans, é óbvio que assim farei!

"Claro! O plano estaria mais do que perfeito assim! Eu viveria como trouxa e faria isso na frente da Evans. Melhor impossível para alcançar meu objetivo: entendê-la."

Almofadinhas fechou a cara. Será que eu tenho que desenhar para ele entender a vantagem da situação?

"Então eu vou sobrar as férias toda... Você tem a Lily e você" apontou para o Remo "a Lisa, e nem me olha assim porque eu conheço bem as suas intenções com ela, Aluado!"

"Caramba, Sirius! A sua vida gira em torno de mulheres! Será que você não pode encontrar diversão sem elas?" perguntou Remo indignado.

Sirius parou para pensar. É, realmente... Sem magia, sem Snape para zoar e ainda por cima, sem mulheres, as chances de diversão são nulas...

"Definitivamente não." dissemos, eu e Sirius, juntos. Remo riu.

"Hum... Mas pensando bem..." começou Almofadinhas com um sorriso malicioso no rosto "Tem a Amy, e ela é bem gatinha..."

"O QUE?" Remo parou de rir.

"O que foi Aluado?" perguntou Sirius com um ar de falsa inocência. "Já está querendo garantir duas para você? Qual é lobinho, aprenda a dividir com os a amigos!"

Eu e Sirius começamos a rir. Remo ficava em dúvida se ria ou ralhava com Sirius.

"Eu não estou querendo garantir nada, só acho que Amy não é o seu tipo de garota..."

"Como você sabe? Você não a via desde que era pequeno! E além disso, aprenda uma coisa: não existe garota que não seja do tipo de Sirius Black. Todas são minhas." disse Almofadinhas orgulhoso.

"Menos a Lily, claro." acrescentei rapidamente.

"A Lily também, oras! Você tem dúvidas de que ela me prefere? Pontas, sinto lhe informar, mas eu sou mais bonito que você... E ela te odeia."

Fechei os punhos.

"Como é que é, Sirius?"

"Foi o que eu disse. A Li..."

"Vocês vão ficar aí discutindo ou vão para o almoço, já são onze e meia!" reclamou Remo, abrindo a porta da sala.

Sirius suspirou e eu sorri, afinal estava indo para a casa do meu lírio.

Não demoramos muito para chegar ao quarteirão onde Lily mora. Senti uma estranha sensação de Dejavú eu já tinha ido naquele lugar...

"É essa a casa dela." Afirmou Remo abaixando a carta com o endereço e tocando a campainha.

A sensação de já ter visto aquilo tudo só piorou, acho que Aluado e Almofadinhas também estão na mesma situação que eu. Sirius coçava sua cabeça e olhava com estranheza para o jardim.

"Vocês estão achando a mesma coisa que eu?" perguntou virando-se para mim e Remo.

Estava pronto para responder quando a porta se abriu, sorri esperando encontrar Lily, porém era uma garota loira e bem carrancuda que nos encarava de braços cruzados. E eu tenho certeza que já a vi em algum lugar, sensação que está começando a ficar repetitiva.

"Bom dia, é aqui que Lílian Evans mora?" perguntou gentilmente Remo. A garota nos olhou da cabeça aos pés com desdém e simplesmente nos deu as costas.

"LÍLIAN!" levamos um baita susto com o berro daquela maluca, tudo bem que já estávamos acostumados com Lily berrando, mas aquela menina tinha uma voz estridente e um tanto quanto irritante. Não gostei dela.

Então, vi minha ruivinha descendo as escadas correndo. Estava linda, para variar. Tinha o cabelo preso em um coque com alguns fios caindo sobre a cara, tão sexy...

"Ah, vocês chegaram!" disse sorrindo "Podem entrar."

Ela cumprimentou Remo com dois beijinhos e em seguida Sirius. Hesitou claramente na minha vez, por fim eu me aproximei lhe beijei a bochecha, _bem_ perto da boca. Ela corou fechando a porta atrás da gente com força, provavelmente se controlando para não ralhar comigo.

"Ah! Desculpa se minha irmã foi grossa com vocês. Ela já não é uma pessoa muito simpática e está de mal humor porque algum vândalo, segundo ela, destruiu suas flores."

Imediatamente Sirius olhou para mim assustado. Não podia ser, aquela casa que nos serviu de informação para encontrarmos a loja de roupas era a casa da Lily! Putz!

E Sirius é o vândalo que destruiu o jardim da irmã rabugenta de Lily.

Um quadro na parede da sala confirmou minhas conclusões, era esse o quadro que havia me chamado a atenção quando estivemos aqui ontem...

"É você?" perguntei à Lily apontando para a imagem na parede.

"Sou, eu devia ter uns nove anos..."

"Sempre foi linda..." sorri charmoso para ela, que revirou os olhos.

"Ah! Vocês devem ser os marotos!" Uma mulher loira e muito simpática, ao contrário da menina que nos atendeu na porta, veio nos cumprimentar sorrindo, enquanto limpava as mãos no avental.- Eu sou Marie Evans, mãe de Lily. Ela me fala muito de vocês.

Ops, se eu depender do que Lily fala para a mãe sobre mim, meu conceito para a Sra. Evans deve ser extremamente negativo.

"Eu sou Tiago Potter, muito prazer em conhecê-la, senhora." a mãe de Lily me cumprimentou com um sorriso pelos cantos dos lábios.

"Remo Lupin, muito prazer" se apresentou Aluado

"Sirius Black. Agora vê-se da onde Lílian herdou tanta beleza." o cretino do Almofadinhas não sabe falar sem galantear.

Eu e a Lílian fechamos a cara para ele.

"Sirius!"

"Black!"

A Sra. Evans riu com gosto.

"Muito prazer, meninos!" ela sorriu maternalmente, de jeito que lembrou muito minha mãe "Lily, querida, porque vocês não vão para o quarto, quando o almoço estiver pronto eu os chamo, sim!"

Lily assentiu e nos guiou para o segundo andar. Entramos em seu quarto e me senti como se estivesse entrando em um lugar sagrado. O quarto de uma menina diz muito sobre ela, e era lá que encontraria pistas para entender a cabeça da minha ruivinha.

"Remo! Tiago! Sirius!" Lisa levantou-se e veio falar com a gente.

Ela estava sentada no chão com Amy, que também levantou-se timidamente para nos cumprimentar, e com uma outra garota de longos cabelos castanhos, que nós ainda não conhecíamos. Elas estavam recortando revistas e colando os recortes em um enorme caderno rosa-choque.

"Amy! Como vai?" Sirius sorriu sedutoramente, piscando-lhe um olho.

Remo pigarreou e intrometeu-se entre os dois para cumprimentar Amy com dois beijinhos. Sirius apenas revirou os olhos, e finalmente pareceu reparar na presença de um outro ser feminino no quarto.

Virou-se para a estranha sorrindo.

"Parece que não conheço a senhorita. Qual o nome da princesa?" Cara, às vezes o Sirius me parece um cachorro desesperado no cio; a cada dez palavras que ele solta na frente de uma garota, onze são cantadas, e na maioria das vezes, bregas.

A menina levantou-se séria, com a tesoura que usava para recortar as revistas na mão.

"Me chamo Mégara Deglé, e se você me chamar de princesa mais uma vez" ela disse, se aproximando de Sirius "o destino dessa tesoura não será nada agradável para você..."

Nossa, vê-se que é amiga de Lily. O mesmo 'bom' humor...

"Ow! Calma, calma!" disse Almofadinhas levantando os braços "Sou Sirius Black" estendeu-lhe a mão. Deglé ignorou-o voltando-se a sentar no chão.

"Meg mora aqui em frente, somos amigas desde pequenas." esclareceu Lily "Esses são Tiago Potter e Remo Lupin" nos apresentou, sentando-se também no chão. "Vocês vão ficar aí em pé? Podem sentar, ta!"

Apressei-me para garantir me lugar ao lado de Lily, que bufou de leve com a minha presença. Sirius sentou entre Amy e Mégara, enquanto Remo sentava ao lado de Lisa.

"O que vocês estão fazendo?" perguntei pegando um pedaço de revista que estava no chão, era de um homem com um cabelo idiota, sorrindo igualmente idiota, provavelmente achando que era um galã.

"Estamos selecionando os dez homens mais bonitos do mundo." disse Amy orgulhosa. É isso que as garotas fazem quando passam horas trancadas no quarto! Francamente!

"Sério? Se eu soubesse, teria trago uma foto minha pra vocês colocarem aí." Comentou Sirius.

"Muito obrigada, Black. Pode deixar que quando formos fazer a lista dos dez mais sem graças não esqueceremos de te avisar!" respondeu Deglé no mesmo tom de voz que Lily costumava usar comigo.

"Mas até agora essa lista não está dando muito certo, nós não concordamos em quase nada!" exclamou Lisa "a Lily, por exemplo, cisma em colocar esse Frank Sinatra na lista!"

"Ei! Eu o acho super sexy!" protestou Lily mostrando a foto desse tal de Sinatra. Sinceramente? Eu sou mais eu!

"Você gostar da música dele não quer dizer que ele seja bonito, Lily!" rebateu Lisa impaciente.

"E você escolheu quem, Lisa?" perguntou curioso Remo, louco para se comparar com o eleito por ela. Esta tirou de mim a gravura do homem com sorriso e cabelo idiota das minhas mãos e mostrou orgulhosa.

"Elvis Presley, o rei do rock e o deus da beleza!" suspirou e Remo contorceu a cara em uma espécie de careta.

"Você gostar da música dele não quer dizer que ele seja bonito, Lisa!" exclamou Lily imitando a voz da amiga, todos riram.

"Quero escolher as mulheres mais bonitas também!" disse Sirius pegando uma revista e começando a folhear. "Isso tudo são revistas trouxas?"

"Revistas o quê?" Perguntou Meg com raiva, como se tivesse ofendido algo.

Sirius olhou para Lily pedindo ajuda, ele não sabia que a garota era alheia ao mundo bruxo.

"Nada não... O Sirius adora soltar uns comentários idiotas ás vezes..." disse Lily olhando feio para Almofadinhas.

"Percebe-se..." resmungou Meg.

Sirius deu os ombros e continuou folheando a revista.

"Olha! Essa daqui é mó gostosa!" Meg tirou a revista de Sirius para ver de quem ele falava.

"_Essa daqui_ é a Jane Fonda! Você não a conhece?" perguntou como se Sirius fosse o mais burro do mundo, ela provavelmente deveria ser _bem_ famosa, mas o que a gente pode fazer se não conhecemos nada sobre trouxas, por enquanto.

"É que nós não temos muito contato com essas coisas lá no internato onde estudamos..." Mais uma vez Lily safou Sirius.

Eu peguei a revista para ver essa Jane Fonda, ela era mesmo muito bonita. Mas na página do lado da imagem de Fonda tinha uma foto de um casal, era propaganda de um tal de filme, o que será isso? Não importa, o fato é que a menina era bem bonitinha.

"Essa daqui também é bonita." apontei para essa foto

"Olivia Newton-John" Remo leu o nome dela na legenda.

"Ew! Eu a acho tão sem sal..." falou Lily fazendo uma careta e cruzando os braços... Puro ciúme!

"Não precisa ficar enciumada, Lily!" falei passando os braços pelos ombros dela e trazendo-a para mais perto "Você sabe que eu te acho muito mais bonita que ela...E pensando bem, você tem razão... ela é loira e muito sem sal, as ruivas sim que são..."

"Não termine essa frase, Potter!"

"Gostosas..." Completei num sussurro em seu ouvido, descendo minhas mãos pelas suas costas.

Lily corou fortemente, fechou a cara e, como não poderia deixar de faltar, me deu um baita beliscão no braço.

"Ai!" reclamei tirando minhas mãos das suas costas para esfregá-las sobre o lugar onde ela havia apertado. Caramba, ela é bem forte, heim!

"Eu te avisei para não terminar a frase!" falou Lily entre os dentes.

"Essa é o cartaz do filme que vai estrear amanhã" Comentou Amy pegando a revista com a tal de Olívia Newton-John.

"É o Grease, não é!" perguntou Mégara quase dando pulinhos de excitação "Eu quero muito ver esse filme, principalmente porque é com o John Travolta, que definitivamente entra na minha lista de mais bonito."

Sirius fez uma careta ao constatar quem era esse Travolta. Olhou para o título do cartaz, que dizia: 'melhor filme da temporada' e abriu a boca para falar algo.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, que parecia dizer claramente: 'Se você perguntar o que é um filme eu te dou um beliscão igual ao que dei no Potter'. Sirius fechou a boca e suspirou resignado.

"Porque não vamos amanhã ao cinema ver esse filme então?" Sugeriu Remo.

Como ele consegue entender esses códigos trouxas? O que é um filme? E o que é um cinema? Remo Lupin, um maroto que deveria matar a aula de Estudos dos Trouxas como a gente, não só sabe o que são essas coisas, como ainda sugeriu que fossemos amanhã nelas! E se for perigoso? Não fui nem um pouco com a cara desse tal de John Travolta, e se esse cinema tem alguma ligação com ele eu não vou deixar a minha Lily ir!

"Ótima idéia, Remo!" exclamou Amy "O que acham, meninas?"

Meg abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha confirmando com a cabeça. Lily olhava para mim com receio.

"Er... não sei se será uma boa idéia..."

"O que? Lily! Você estava tão ansiosa quanto eu para ver esse filme! É o lindo do John Travolta!" Reclamou Mégara. Epa, a Lily também acha esse cara bonito?

Eu aposto minha vassoura que convenço a Lily de que eu sou muito mais bonito que John Travolta e Frank Sinatra juntos.

"Ah, qual é Lily! Vai ser ótimo..." incentivou Remo.

"É, vamos!" apoiaram Lisa e Amy.

Eu e Sirius ficamos calados, ajudaria saber o que é um cinema, porque por enquanto o meu voto é contra!

"Ahh! Ta bem!" Lily se rendeu e Meg deu pulinhos de felicidade.

"Lílian!" aquela voz irritante soou na porta do quarto. "Mamãe está chamando para o almoço" falou azeda a irmã de Lily.

"Obrigada, Petúnia. Já estamos indo..." Falou Lily.

Vi Lily cochichando algo com Remo no corredor, antes de descerem para a sala. Óbvio que eu cheguei junto deles, mesmo sem ter sido chamado.

"O que houve?" falei no mesmo tom de voz que eles, baixo.

Lily, que parecia estar discutindo com Remo, virou-se para mim irritada.

"Potter, me diga, o que é um cinema?"

É um lugar perigoso onde esse tal de John Travolta vai abusar de você, Lily. É melhor não irmos.

"Não sei" Respondi.

"Viu, Remo! Ele e o Black não tem idéia do que é um cinema! Isso não vai dar certo!"

"Relaxa, Lily! Nós já até compramos roupas em lojas trouxas de Londres..." começou Remo.

"Que não deu muito certo..." completou Lily emburrada. Oras, para mim ocorreu tudo _muito_ bem...

"Ir ao cinema não será algo tão desastroso, pelo contrário, será ótimo para eles aprenderem a conviver com o mundo dos trouxas..."

"Ai, isso não vai dar certo... Se vocês aprontarem alguma..." Lily falou praticamente enfiando seu dedo indicador na minha cara "Vocês estão fritos!"

Não sei porque esse tom de voz que Lily usou conseguiu me amedrontar. Agora era a dor do chute nas regiões baixas e o beliscão que me vinham na memória...

Lily virou-se e desceu as escadas pisando fundo.

"Aluado!" chamei Remo quando este já estava seguindo Lily "O que é um cinema?"

"Depois te explico, Pontas..."

Descemos e sentamos à mesa. Eu do lado da Lily, como sempre. E vale ressaltar que comida estava deliciosa...

Depois desse digníssimo almoço, meu primeiro de muitos na casa de Lily, assim espero, não fizemos nada de mais. Passamos a tarde toda jogando uns jogos de tabuleiro muito legais; nunca pensei que os trouxas se divertissem tanto quando a gente...

Quase de noite nos despedimos das garotas, já com tudo combinado para amanhã, claro.

Estou super empolgado, agora que o Aluado já me explicou o que é realmente um cinema eu não vejo a hora de estar lá com a Lily. É um lugar escuro onde passa uma história numa tela grande e, como ele me garantiu, o John Travolta que veremos não é real, agora fico mais calmo.

E, como ninguém é de ferro e as meninas (incentivas por Lily) não quiseram fazer nada hoje de noite com a gente, estamos saindo para um lugar trouxa onde, segundo o Remo, tem música, bebida e mulher. Sirius está latindo aqui do meu lado para eu me apressar, já disse que ele me parece um cachorro desesperado por mulher?

Mas a gente só sai desse quarto depois que os dois escreverem seus comentários.

* * *

**Comentário do Almofadinhas**

Eu to com vontade de partir esse caderno na sua cabeça, Pontas! Sair só depois de escrever aqui uma ova!

Eu até comentaria nessa sua narração idiota com pressa, mas tenho que registrar meu momento, digamos, íntimo que tive com a Srta. Deglé. Você podem não ter percebido, mas quando todos desceram para o almoço, eu e Mégara ficamos no quarto...

_Evans saiu pela porta cochichando com Remo, vi que Tiago já ia ao encalce deles. Amy e Lisa também já haviam saído e, portanto, estava sozinho no quarto com aquela peça interessante chamada Mégara Deglé._

_Confesso que adorei conhecer essa menina, ela é estressadinha como a Lily e, se a ruivinha é um bom passatempo para o Pontas, Deglé também será para mim. E o fato dela ser bonita ajuda bastante na convivência..._

"_Então John Travolta é o seu eleito mais bonito..." comecei puxando assunto enquanto ela recolhia o material do chão._

_Mégara apenas sorriu e pôs a foto dele ao lado de meu rosto, provavelmente espantando-se com a incrível semelhança na beleza..._

"_Vê como sou tão bonito quanto ele? Ou até mais, eu diria..." perguntei-lhe sorrindo daquele jeito que só nós, os marotos, sabemos sorrir para conquistar uma mulher..._

_A reação inicial de Deglé não foi muito diferente das outras meninas, ela sorriu sedutoramente se aproximando razoavelmente de mim. Pronto, eu tinha ganho a garota._

_Passei meus braços em torno da cintura dela e a puxei para bem mais perto, vi a foto do Travolta cair no chão. Ahá! Eu venci desse cara._

"_É, realmente há uma incrível semelhança na beleza..." Ela dizia isso passando os dedos finos em torno do meu rosto, parou com a mão na minha boca. "Pena que quando você abre isso daqui só sai titica..." _

_E, não sei como, ela conseguiu sair dos meus braços e me deus às costas. Eu me precipitei em segurá-la pelo braço, claro._

"_Até agora não houve reclamações sobre o uso disso daqui" coloquei a mão dela novamente sobre minha boca e beijei de leve. "Pelo contrário..." _

"_Acontece, bonitão... que quem já experimentou isso provavelmente também era cheia de titica na cabeça..."_

_E sem me dar espaço para eu comentar alguma coisa, ela virou-se e saiu do quarto._

Estou com um leve pressentimento de que essas férias serão mais _interessantes_ do que eu imaginava. A começar por hoje de noite, vou me aquecer um pouco com outras meninas para mostrar à Srta Deglé o quanto essa minha titica pode se boa...

* * *

**Comentário do Aluado**

Pontas, como você é exagerado. Sinceramente acho que esse bloco deveria se chamar _"As maluquices que um bruxo pensa sobre os trouxas" _

Desde quando um cinema pode ser perigoso? E pior, por que cargas d´água John Travolta abusaria da Lily? Hahahahaha... Pontas, você tem uma imaginação bem fértil...

Hoje o dia foi maneiro, estou adorando nossos planos para as férias. E antes que você e o Sirius soltem algum comentário maldoso, não é só porque a gente está convivendo com a Lisa (se bem que isso também é um ponto de muita vantagem...). Mas foi super legal reencontrar a Amy, hoje conversamos bastante, relembrando da nossa infância...

Enfim, amanhã o dia promete. E é melhor eu fechar logo isso antes que o Almofadinhas pule em cima de mim. Calma! A discoteca (nome do lugar que tem música, bebida e mulheres, caso você não saiba, Pontas) não vai fugir não, ta!

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Eu demorei a atualizar de novo. Ops, isso não é nada bom. Eu devo mil desculpas pras vocês, espero que mesmo assim continuem acompanhando esse troço aqui.

Agora que estou de férias (viva!) posso me dedicar mais a essa fic, tentarei ser mais rápida para o próximo cap:)

O fanfiction permite agora responder reviews por e-mail, então é isso que eu irei fazer(dos que são logados)! Mas não posso deixar só de agradecê-los aqui nessa nota. **Obrigada a ****Patty Black, ****Flavinha Greeneye**** e ****MahBrazil** (suas respostas decentes estão nas suas caixas de e-mails)

**Thay**: obrigada pela review, e aqui está o cap, espero que goste a onde essa história vai parar! Hehehe

Muito onbrigada pelas reviews! Amooo demais recebê-las!

Continuem lendo e comentando :)

Beijos para todos!


	6. O real perigo de um cinema

**Capítulo 5- O real perigo de um cinema**

_4º dia como trouxa - nunca deixe um trouxa tirar vantagem sob você só porque ele sabe se comportar em um cinema e você não._

"Vocês me prometem que não vão abrir o bico?" Essa frase provavelmente foi repetida por mim umas vinte vezes no caminho da minha casa à casa da Lily.

Tá certo que eu estou dedicando minhas férias para conquistar de uma vez por todas a minha ruivinha. Mas eu não vejo problema algum, levando em conta que não há progresso com a Lily, eu beijar uma (só umazinha) menina, certo?

Errado. Se a Lily descobrir isso com certeza eu to ferrado, minhas férias (e todo meu esforço absoluto) vai por água a baixo. Portanto, minha única saída é pedir humildemente para os meus grandes companheiros ficarem de bico calado e nem ao menos mencionarem a nossa ida à discoteca.

"Já disse que não vamos contar" Repetiu pela décima nona vez Aluado.

"Pontas... Pontas... Olha o que o amor fez com você! Se arrependendo de ter beijado uma garota?"

Almofadinhas... Almofadinhas... Se você soltar mais um comentário idiota eu acabo com a tua raça!

"Amor?" Só rindo mesmo "Por Merlin, Sirius! Não viaje!"

"Eu? Viajando? Está óbvio que você está apai..."

"LISA!" Remo nos interrompeu (sorte do Sirius porque eu estava quase pulando em cima dele) e foi em direção a um grupinho sentado na calçada.

Cumprimentei Lisa, que fora a primeira a se levantar, e logo dei uma olhada no resto das pessoas. Esperando encontrar apenas Lily, Lisa, Amy e Meg para irmos ao tal de cinema, não gostei nenhum um pouco ao me deparar com a presença masculina no grupo. Mas precisamente três trasgos idiotas.

Sirius também não gostou muito da idéia. Afinal isso significava concorrência, e das bem fortes, já que um deles estava com as mãos entrelaçadas com as de Deglé. Parece que a Srta. Deglé que Sirius se amarrou já é amarrada em outro homem. Hahaha... Definitivamente o cachorro do meu amigo não está com sorte nessas férias (apesar de que a loira da discoteca não é o que eu costumo chamar de azar, né Amolfadinhas?).

Voltado ao grupo. Lily levantou-se para nos cumprimentar, me aproximei de seu rosto para dar-lhe dois beijinho, mas ela afastou-se bruscamente de mim.

Poderia xingá-la por isso, porém logo constatei que não fora culpa dela (deveria saber, minha Lilyzinha nunca negaria um beijinho meu). Um dos três trasgos a puxou para perto dele e ousou passar seus braços sobre o ombro dela.

"Então esses são os seus colegas do internato, Lils?"

LILS? Quem é esse carinha pra chamá-la assim?

Estava pronto para pular no pescoço do desgraçado quando Lily me fez o favor de tirar os braços dele de seus ombros e se aproximar de mim.

"Potter..." Começou ela "Esse é Benjamin Miller, meu vizinho desde quando eu era pequena." Continuei de cara amarrada, se ela esperasse que eu fosse cumprimentar esse daí estava muito enganada. "Ben... Esse é Tiago Potter, da minha escola."

Ele sorriu cinicamente e estendeu a mão para mim. Apertei só porque Lily me lançava um olhar inquisidor.

"E esses são Daniel Crane e Michael Walker" Continuou apontando para os outros dois.

"Remo Lupin e esse é Sirius Black" Apresentou Aluado enquanto Almofadinhas mandava um olhar nada agradável a Crane, que descobrimos mais tarde ser oficialmente o namorado de Deglé.

"Ótimo, agora que todos já se conhecem e estão prontos podemos ir, senão vamos perder o filme." Falou Lisa começando a andar. Walker, um dos três trasgos, correu para acompanhá-la e logo os dois estavam entretidos em uma conversa animada.

Vi a cara emburrada que o Aluado lançou ao casal. Amy também não estava muito diferente, olhava de forma esquisita pra eles. Conhecendo garotas do jeito que conheço (e olha que eu conheço muito bem- Lily é uma grande exceção disso-), diria que aquele olhar era de puro ciúmes. Essa Amy provavelmente gosta do Walker.

Logo, o Aluado está perdendo de 2x0 pra esse cara.

"Eu definitivamente não contava com esses caras por aqui" Cochichou Almofadinhas para mim indignado.

"E pior: eles são uns abusados! Você viu como aquele Miller olha pra Lily? Eu ainda furo os olhos desse bastardo!"

"Fura o olho de quem?" Lily chegou por trás de nós dois, assustando-nos. "Não vão me dizer que já estão armando o que fazer com o Snape quando chegarem em Hogwarts?"

Observação importante: Lily é cismada com o Snape. Ela acha que todos os nossos movimentos suspeitos são contra o Snape! Arg!

"Credo, Evans! Porque a gente perderia nossas férias falando do Seboso?" Indignou-se Almofadinhas. "Temos coisas mais interessantes pra pensar, não é ruivinha?" Terminou passando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Epa! Seu cachorro pulguento! Tire as mãos daí.

"Certamente, Black." Lily sorriu enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Ei, vocês dois! Vão perder o filme, é?" Ouvimos alguém gritar. Viramos para ver o motivo da 'confusão'. Ora ora, se os dois referidos na frase não são o grande Aluado e sua 'amiga de infância' Amy!

Eles estavam nada menos do que abraçados no meio da calçada, Walker (quem havia gritado) e Lisa estavam parados um pouco na frente os chamando.

O que será que o Aluado estava aprontando heim, seu lobinho safado?

Sirius parecia pensar o mesmo que eu, pois tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto. Lily os olhava séria, até que se virou para nós e continuou:

"Olha, eu vim pedir aqui para que os dois engraçadinhos, pelo amor de Merlin, não soltem nenhum comentário idiota sobre cinema e outras coisas comum na frente deles" ela apontou para os três trasgos e Deglé "Eles não sabem sobre o mundo bruxo, ok?"

Eu sou um trouxa durante essas férias. Nada de comentários idiotas.

"Chegamos" Exclamou Deglé parando em frente a um lugar que tinha uma grande porta do lado de uma pequena cabine da onde saía um fila. Entramos nessa fila e eu fiquei imaginando onde estaria aquele tal de Travolta que elas tanto queriam ver.

"Onde será que está aquele Travolta?" Perguntei a Almofadinhas. Lily me encarou com um olhar incrédulo. Ué, qual o problema agora?

Sirius olhou em volta.

"Ah! Ali ele, Pontas!" Apontou para um cara perto da parede. "Mas ele não parece muito ofensivo não!"

"É mesmo... Ele é..."

"Potter! Black!" exclamou Lily com raiva "O que eu disse sobre os comentários idiotas?" Ela deu um tapa na cabeça de cada um de nós. " Aquilo é um cartaz do filme, que tem uma foto do John Travolta. E ele só vai parecer no filme, atrás de uma tela." Ela disse isso bem rápido e baixo, com medo dos outros escutarem.

Olhando bem, por entre as pessoas que circulavam no local, eu pude ver mesmo que aquele John Travolta não passava de uma foto, ainda por cima estranha, já que fotos trouxas não se mechem.

Senti-me um completo idiota. Tenho que segurar qualquer tipo de comentário a partir de agora.

Compramos o que Aluado nos explicou serem tickets para o filme e entramos no lugar. Era cheio de cadeiras e com fracas luzes iluminando. Sentamos mais ou menos no meio.

Corri para garantir meu lugar ao lado de Lily, óbvio. E infelizmente, o trasgo do Miller sentou do outro lado dela. Quem ele pensa que é?

"Lils, deixa que eu vou comprar pipoca pra você. O que você quer beber?" Hey! Está tentando ser gentil, é palhaço?

"Não! Deixa que eu compro pipoca, Lily." Eu também sei ser gentil, ta? Eu ainda sei dar um sorriso irresistível.

"Er... Potter... Talvez seja melhor..."

"Que isso, Lily. O que quer beber?" Insisti.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e murmurou um 'Coca-Cola'. Seja lá o que é isso eu trago pra minha flor.

Saí rápido do lugar e vi que o trasgo vinha também. Ta, eu tive que deixar ele ir à frente porque tecnicamente eu não tenho a mínima idéia da onde comprar pipoca e a tal de Coca-cola.

Ele chegou ao lugar batendo com a mão no balcão.

"Uma pipoca grande, por favor!" Pedimos os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Ora, Potter. Pode deixar que eu compro. Eu sei qual é o gosto da Lily." O atendente chegou. "Pipoca sem sal, por favor."

"Lily gosta com sal, Miller" Sabe mesmo o gosto dela? "Com sal, por favor." Pedi ao atendente.

Miller abriu um sorriso cínico.

"Ela é alérgica a sal, Potter." Falou como se fosse o sabichão. "Eu me lembro de uma vez, quando saímos juntos e ela comeu algo com sal, se não fosse por mim, que logo vi a reação alérgica, ela poderia ter morrido."

6º ano na aula de poções. O professor Slugborn fez uma poção que ajudou a curar essa alergia de Lily. E adivinha quem estava do lado dela nessa hora? Eu.

Odeio pessoas que acham que participam da vida dos outros, mas na verdade não são nada dela.

Desde que acabou sua alergia, Lily virou a fã nº 1 de sal. Eu sei disso.

Deixei o trasgo sabichão sorrir com seu saquinho de pipoca sem sal, enquanto eu comprava (o que não foi muito difícil, acho que estou me acostumando com dinheiro trouxa) minha pipoca salgada e a Coca-Cola, claro.

Entramos no lugar e as poucas luzes que o iluminavam já não estavam mais funcionando. Ao invés disso uma enorme tela na frente de todas as cadeiras mostrava uma praia e duas pessoas correndo nela.

Fiquei uns segundo olhando para isso. Depois dizem que trouxas não sabem fazer mágica. Como eles conseguiram trazer uma praia para Londres?

Um homem baixinho chegou até nos dois com uma espécie de varinha que sai luz na mão (só tenho certeza que ele não usa um Lumus porque sei que isso é coisa de bruxo). Miller o seguiu e eu fiz o mesmo. Logo estávamos nos nossos lugares.

"Lils, eu trouxe pipoca sem sal, por causa da sua alergia." Falou Miller cochichando e me lançando um sorriso vitorioso.

"Ah, Bem... Obrigada" Lily sorriu doce, também falando baixo. Ei! Esse sorriso tinha que ser voltado para mim! Não para o trasgo "Mas minha alergia já passou..."

Ótimo, é a hora de me pronunciar.

"A minha tem sal, se você quiser." Falei normalmente.

Acontece que cinema, fui descobrir isso depois, não é lugar de se falar em tom normal de voz. Principalmente se esse tom normal for o meu. Sabem... Minha voz é um pouco alta (que segundo a própria Lily é porque eu gosto de me exibir).

Ouvi vários "Shii" em minha volta e encarei uma Lily raivosa e um Miller sorridente.

"Potter!" Falou ela baixo. "Tem que saber se comportar dentro de um cinema."

"Desculpe" murmurei bem baixinho "Quer pipoca?"

Ofereci e Lily, mesmo ainda emburrada, aceitou. Ahá! Sabia que ela ira querer a **minha** pipoca!

Voltei a atenção para frente e já não tinha uma praia. Formularei uma teoria de mágica no meio trouxa, porque, além deles conseguirem trazer a praia para Londres, conseguiram transfigurar aquela cena em uma outra nada a ver: uma escola cheia de gente.

As cenas foram mudando e eu comecei a me simpatizar com esse cinema, nem era tão perigoso assim. Tive uma vontade enorme de passar meus braços sob os ombros de Lily, mas não fiz. E antes que os Srs. Aluado e Almofadinhas me zoem e me chamem de covarde com medo de receber um tapa da Lily, eu vou dizer que o motivo deu não abraçá-la não foi esse.

Depois deu ter praticamente gritado dentro dessa sala, eu prometi que iria me controlar e aprender a me comportar num cinema. Sabe-se lá se é não é permitido pessoas se abraçarem por aqui.

(Falando em comportamento num cinema. O Almofadinhas ficou bem quietinho não? Dormir certamente é a melhor opção para não fazer besteiras.)

Virei para olhar um pouco a ruivinha ao meu lado, ela estava tão atenta ao filme. Que vontade de abraçá-la (e depois beijá-la, claro)

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o trasgo do Miller passou os braços em volta dos ombros da Lílian. Exatamente como **eu** estava com vontade de fazer!

IDIOTA! Só porque ele sabe o que pode ou não fazer dentro de um cinema, isso não significa que ele pode sair roubando as minhas idéias! Sim, porque eu pensei primeiro em abraçar a Lily.

Pensando bem, cinema é extremamente perigoso, assim como eu imaginava. Porque se não são Travolta´s que podem atacar a minha Lily, são trasgos trouxas que se acham os reis.

Eu vou matar esse trasgo!

A minha sorte é que a garota em questão é Lílian Evans, e ela nunca se deixa levar tão fácil por garotos. (eu quem o diga)

Lily olhou para Miller e revirando os lindos olhos verdes tirou as mãos dele de seus ombros (lembrando que é a segunda vez no dia que isso acontece, acho que esse trasgo ta mal... ahaha)

Eu tive que dar minha cartada. Aproveitando o fato de que Lily hora ou outra pegava pipoca, eu resolvi pegar umas e demorar um tempo com a mão dentro do pacote, Lily, distraída com o filme, foi pegar sua pipoquinha **salgada **e _sem querer _sua mão foi parar em cima da minha.

Lily virou rapidamente a cabeça para me olhar e constatou que eu já a encarava, como a cena do filme era bem clara eu pude enxergar a cor das bochechas da ruivinha. Sim, Lílian Evans corou.

Não demorou muito ela tirou sua mão do saco e fingiu voltar a prestar atenção no filme. Mas eu tenho certeza que abalei um pouquinho a garota.

Meu dia já foi ganho com isso! Grande avanço, não? Benjamin Miller pode ter sido perigoso por ter sentado do lado de Lily, mas quem disse que eu tenho medo do perigo! Ahá! Esse Miller já era.

* * *

**Comentário do Almofadinhas**

Ei, Pontas, seu chifrudo! Quem disse que eu me dei mal nessas férias? Ta certo que eu não fui com a cara dos trasgos (como você resolveu denominá-los, e eu concordo plenamente), mas agora já estou olhando por outro lado. O fato de Deglé estar namorando apenas torna as coisas bem mais interessantes.

_Quando soube que poderia comprar pipoca não perdi tempo, afinal já fazia um tempo que tínhamos almoçado e eu estava com fome. O que eu não esperava era encontrar a belezinha, também conhecida como Mégara Deglé, no balcão._

_Observem como o namorado dela é trasgo. Pontas, qual é a lição número 1 para agradar garotas bonitas? Bajulá-las, comprar as coisas para elas, poupar-lhes trabalho. E o que o trasgo fez? Deixou a namorada ir sozinha comprar pipoca._

_Até você e o Miller foram mais acordados nesse ponto._

_"Olá, Mégara." Cumprimentei sorrindo. _

_"Black." Ela respondeu sorrindo também._

_"Então... Faltou educação para o seu namorado?"_

_"Como?" Ela levantou uma sobrancelha._

_"Ele não fez o favor de comprar pipoca para você?" Falei._

_"Pois saiba que fui eu quem fez questão de vir sozinha aqui..." _

_"Impressionante... você gosta de namorar uma mosca morta?" Porque o cara aceitar a imposição da garota de ir sozinha comprar alguma coisa, só pode ser um mosca morta! Não que eu esteja sendo machista, mas um cavalheirismo conta na hora de conquistar uma garota, não!_

_"Além do mais... eu não preciso de cavalheirismo forçado para ser conquistada..."_

_"Então parece que Crane não conseguiu conquistar você, não!"_

_Ela me olhou confusa, mas logo se esclareceu ao ver Crane se aproximar de nós._

"_Boneca... eu vim ver se você precisa de algo..." Ahá! Isso é o que eu costumo chamar de cavalheirismo forçado._

_Mégara percebeu meu sorriso de vitória no rosto e soltou suspiro resignado._

"_Eu to ótima, já estou comprando nossa pipoca." Esticou o braço para pegar o pacote que o atendente oferecia, mas eu a cortei pegando-o primeiro._

"_Por ordem de chegada... Eu cheguei primeiro aqui, a primeira pipoca é minha..."_

_Não era falta de cavalheirismo que a belezinha queria? Aí está... Saí feliz da vida em direção à sala escura._

Quais são os planos para amanhã? Mal posso esperar. Até que essas férias não estão tão ruins...

* * *

**Comentário do Aluado**

Ei, Pontas, seu chifrudo! Eu não estou perdendo de 2x0 para trasgo nenhum. Primeiro que eu não gosto da Amy, ela é só uma **amiga de infância** que eu reencontrei, logo se ela quiser gostar do trasgo Walker por mim tudo bem. Na verdade, tudo ótimo, porque assim ele fica com ela e para de arrastar asinha para a Lisa.

Sim, antes que vocês me zoem, eu admito que gosto da Lisa. Mas não acho que deveria me preocupar com o trasgo, certo? Digo, eu conheço a Lisa a 7 anos e sei que ela não é do tipo de garota que se encanta por garotos que ela mal conhece.

E quanto ao abraço com Amy... Não é nada disso que vocês dois estavam pensando...

_Estávamos indo para o cinema. Eu e Amy andávamos logo atrás de Walker que conversava bem animadinho com Lisa._

"_Eles já estão bem amigos para quem acabou de se conhecer, né!" deixei escapar para Amy. Sim, eu estava com muito ciúmes._

_Ela suspirou._

"_Bem... Eles se conheceram anteontem..."_

_Não tente amenizar as coisas! Ele está dando em cima dela e ponto final. Arg!_

"_Ele vai todo cheio de papo, mas mal sabe que a Lisa nunca cai nisso..." _

_Amy olhou para ela com uma cara de 'nunca cai mesmo?'. Só porque Lisa estava rindo de algo que ele contou de engraçado não significa que ela esteja caindo na dele._

"_Mas ele não está dando em cima dela..." é incrível como nós dois ficamos tentando inventar desculpas para o que estava acontecendo a dez passos da gente. "Digo, Michael é meu melhor amigo, eu o conheço. Sei que só está sendo simpático."_

_Meus pêsames por ter um melhor amigo tão... trasgo. E como eu queria ser simpático como ele está sendo._

"_Quem nós estamos tentando enganar..." Parei de andar._

"_É... Eles estão flertando um com o outro... E isso é um fato" Amy parou do meu lado._

"_Você gosta dele, né?" Perguntei cauteloso._

_Ela baixou a cabeça e suspirou um 'sim'. Então, do nada ela veio e me abraçou. Ow, eu senti meu rosto esquentar e correspondi o abraço._

"_Ei, vocês dois! Vão perder o filme é?" Ouvi alguém nos chamar._

_Nos separamos rápido e demos de cara com Walker nos olhando meio irritado e, ao seu lado, Lisa totalmente corada._

Viram como o abraço não teve nada de mais? Agora se me dão licença eu vou voltar a ler (porque fui bruscamente interrompido pelo Sirius que queria que eu narrasse o meu 'amasso' com Amy) o livro que estava lendo.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

E mais uma vez eu demorei pra postar! - clap clap clap-

Aqui está o novo capítulo. Horrível? Siimmmmm! Mas fazer o que né :x

Ah sim! Eu tenho que me desculpar por uma falhazinha minha... Bem, não sei se alguém reparou, mas eu cometi um absurdo: mudei o nome de uma das personagens de um capítulo para o outro! Pois é... Agora a Annie é Amy! É que eu estava tanto com Amy na cabeça que não percebi que mudei na hora de escrever... Me desculpem por isso! X)

E eu prometo melhor esses comentários toscos do Aluado e do Almofadinhas nos próximos capítulos!

Ah! Falando em próximos capítulos, no capítulo 6 teremos os marotos jogando rugdy contra os vizinhos dá Lily... Agora, quando esse cap sai, isso só Deus sabe. Mas tentarei terminá-lo antes que minhas aulas comecem (dia 6 de fev)... :)

Agora... arregaçando as mangas agradecimento pelas reviews mais lindas do mundo que me fizeram absurdamente feliz:)

Obrigada à **Cacau Weasley, ****Lilys Riddle, ****Luiza Lestrange, ****Patty Black, ****Cecelitxa E. Black, ****Mari-Buffy, ****MahBrazil, ****Leka Evanssss, ****JhU Radcliffe, ****Bebely Black, ****Narcisa Le Fey**** e ****Flavinha Greeneye**. (respostas decentes nas suas caixas de e-mail)

E também à

**Mayara- **Oieee! Desculpa a demora pelo capítulo, viu? adorei sua review! que bom que você gostou da mégara, eu to tão incerta quanto a ela... E quanto ao Remo, bem se ele vai se decidir entre Lisa e Amy, isso terá que esperar pra saber... mas parece que ele está mais para Lisa, né? Hehehe... espero que tenha gostado desse cap! bjiinhos

**LuH-** ihh mané! eu não te obrigo a ler! vc ler pq quer tá? Tiago e Lily reluia:p sabe o que eu penso sobre isso? ahahaha te amo! bjos

Obrigada a todos que lêem e acompanham a fic!

**E um super beijo para todo mundo:D**

**Mah**


End file.
